Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: A NarutoXRNRMMSF Cross story. While town gazing at the hokage monuments, Naruto finds something...well more like something interesting finds Naruto.Watch as Naruto fights with his new powers to protect his precious people. RockmanXHarem
1. Fateful Encounter!

Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!

**Summary**: A NarutoXRNR/MMSF Cross story. While town gazing at the hokage monuments, Naruto finds something...well more like something interesting finds Naruto.Watch as Naruto fights with his new powers to protect his precious people. RockmanXHarem

**A/N**: I was planning on writing this after I updated some of my fics…although since I'm not really updating…maybe a new story could get me on my toes again! (Who the hell says that anymore?)

I was really inspired by "Ryuusei No Kyuubi" And "Rockman Naruto" so yeah…although the Rockman/Naruto in this fic isn't gonna be the same as the Rockman/Naruto in "Ryuusei No Kyuubi"…although I was planning it…I want to make something out of my own thoughts. (Damn you Shouri no Hana! Lolz  
JK)

**Shouri: **I beat you to the punch! That's all! **A/N Shouri No Hana put this...**

On with the story

* * *

Chapter One: Fateful Encounter

Our favorite twelve year old blond ninja was currently sitting in his classroom…bored as hell one may add. Iruka was talking about chakra again for the umpteenth time this week. How many freaking times does he need to explain what chakra was?!

_'Jeez Iruka-sensei! I already know what 'catra' is. No need to explain it more than once'. _Naruto thought in his head.

For what seemed like an eternity later, it was lunch time, and Naruto was asking Sakura for a date for the tenthousanth time…and also receiving the tenthousanth "NO!" from the girl.

"Naruto you idiot! I said no! Now scram!" Haruno Sakura yelled before going off to find that bastard Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sighed. How many times was it gonna take for Sakura to finally understand that Sasuke was never gonna like her?

"Wait, aren't I being a hypocrite? Sakura-chan always says that she'll never like me, but I always think of it as a girl thing. Maybe I should stop bothering her." Naruto whispered to himself, before walking off to Ichiraku's.

* * *

Naruto sat down at Ichiraku's before ordering five bowls of ramen. After a minute or two, Teuchi laid down a bowl of steaming ramen in front of Naruto, he looked at it hungrily. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled before slurping down his ramen like there was no end. Teuchi then started to try to start up a half decent conversation. 

"So Naruto! How's life as a ninja?" Teuchi said preparing the next bowl for Naruto.

"It's somewhat boring in classes, but when I finally graduate, it's gonna get a whole lot better! Something's telling me, this year is the year where I graduate." Naruto said finishing up his bowl.

"That's great to hear." Teuchi said handing Naruto his second bowl.

"Hey where's Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked finally noticing she was gone.

"Naruto, remember? She's the same age as you! She's at cooking school right now." Ichiraku said. (**A/N**: Yeah…..Ayame is 12 in this fic and is gonna be part of the harem **Shouri**:…**A/N**: Shouri's not a big fan of harems...)

"Remember? Hell…I didn't even know!" Naruto laughed. Teuchi laughed with the blonde boy, after finishing up his five bowls Naruto prepared to leave.

"Hey Ojii-san! Tell Ayame-chan I said hi okay?" Naruto yelled. Teuchi nodded in response. Naruto took off towards the academy it was then when he started to have second thoughts.

_'The rest of class is gonna be boring most likely. I don't wanna be part of that.'_Naruto thought before heading to the top of the Hokage monuments. It was always a place for Naruto to rest and relax when he was bored, or wanted to past the time. Also nobody really went there, so it was kind of like Naruto's secret hangout. Although it would take anybody walking about half an hour just to get up there.

* * *

Naruto finally reached his 'secret hangout', although most people would say it would have been a waste of time to walk all the way up there; Naruto disagreed with these people because the town's view was something admirable. He would look at the village for a while….maybe even play his Nintendo DS Lite for a little. It was something that he always carried around in case he ever got bored. (Which was a lot) 

Naruto walked to the Fourth Hokage's head and sat on top of it, he looked out to the village, it was a beautiful place with this view; Naruto felt as if all the problems he had just washed away as he closed his eyes.

And Naruto accidentally slowly drifted to sleep…

* * *

A blue wolf-like creature was surrounded by other creatures that looked similar to him. 

"War-Rock you traitor! Hand over the Andromeda key!" One of the other beings yelled.

"Never! This key will only cause destruction once it's in your hands!" War-Rock roared before speeding off North. "Earth…it's calling for me…"

* * *

There was some sparks going at each other like wolves. Although that's only what it looked like. In reality it was War-Rock and another being similar to him fighting. Right when the two beings clashed, Naruto woke with a startle, flailing his arms back and forth, while his DS fell out of his pocket and landed right next to him. He looked around, panicking and trying to figure out where he was. 

"Crap! How long did I sleep? It's night for crying out loud!" Naruto yelled up to the sky. There, Naruto could have sworn he saw something. Focusing his eyes he looked at the sky even closer. There were two beings tackling each other to no end. These beings were very faint, but were definitely there. The fight had already alerted some of the ANBU, and they were on their way to check it out.

"Damn it!" I've got to hide!" One of the beings, War-Rock yelled out in distress. War-Rock looked around for anything that he could run away to, that's when he spotted Naruto.

"There! I can hide in his body until I can get the hell outta here." War-Rock shouted before charging at him. From Naruto's point of view, one of the beings were getting bigger and bigger, it didn't take long for him to notice that it was coming straight at him. As soon as War-Rock touched Naruto, there was a blinding light that shined throughout the city.

In the light, Naruto had gone through a drastic change. His whole body was covered by a dark-blue suit, which changed into white slightly beginning at his chest and finally changing into light blue (about the same color as his armor) all the way up to his neck. Both of his legs had blue metal boots on with some whites on some of the parts that reached up to his knees.

On his right thigh, he had a kunai holster, and on his left thigh, he had his shuriken holster. And a blue pouch on the back of his waist. He was wearing a helmet that had a red tint visor covering his eyes, but yet, you can see his eyes, with ear guards that had spikes going to the back of his head and close to his chin. The top of his helmet had the same symbol as War-Rock's symbol on the top his head.

But what was most peculiar, was his arms, both his arms were covered with the dark blue suit, until they reached about the wrists. His left hand had War-Rock's head attached to it with a green aura formed as spikes coming from the back of the wrists, almost as if it was hair.

His right arm's wrist was a more metallic version of Kyuubi's head, kind of similar to War-Rock, which was bluish reddish, and it had the same form of spikes from his left arm, except the aura was red, and it felt more like chakra.

Naruto was only seen for a few moments before the light faded out, Naruto was back to normal after the light had faded, during the process Naruto had been knocked unconscious. And Naruto's DS had been opened and the screen was glowing for a few moments before it turned off and mysteriously closed by itself.

Right there, ANBU had shown up and had taken Naruto to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto was in a state of temporary shock, answering the Hokage's questions with four or less words. After a few more questions, Naruto was finally  
released from the tower and he started heading home. That was until he bumped into two girls, a pink haired girl and a pupil-less girl. 

"Hey Naruto, did you hear what happened?" Sakura asked.

But Naruto didn't even hear or see them, so he kept moving forward without saying anything. This caused Sakura to become outraged and she hit him on the head, causing a rather large bump.

"Itai! Ouch! Who's attacking me? The villagers? Barney the dinosaur? Those two weird things I saw in the sky?" Naruto asked looking in the air like a madman with his arms flailing around. The last sentence he spoke caused some curiosity in the two girls.

"So Naruto, you DID see what happened?" Sakura snapped with her hands on her hips.

Naruto looked behind him in confusion.

"See what Sakura-san?" He asked, saying her name without the '-chan' suffix this time. Sakura noticed, but she didn't ask why.

"You idiot, there was some news about two odd beings in the air, and one of them caused an explosion of white light around the Hokage monuments." She explained. Hyuuga Hinata only nodded. Naruto's eyes widened with shock, something was telling him that he shouldn't tell them about what happened to him…heck he didn't even tell the old man!

"No! Wh-what would give you an idea like that?" Naruto stuttered nervously.

"N-Naruto-kun, a f-few seconds a-ago, you said s-something about two b-beings in the s-sky." Hinata mumbled blushing.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about. Well gotta go. Ja ne." Naruto deadpanned before he quickly turned around and headed for his apartment leaving two girls behind in confusion.  
-  
Arriving in his apartment, Naruto quickly closed his door and locked it. Then he sighed, he went over to his bed and sat on his bed with his head against the wall.

"Now let's see, what happened?" Naruto whispered to himself before replaying the events of what had happened at the Hokage monuments in his mind over and over again. "Something happened after that thing had crashed into me, but why can't I remember?" He began to think even harder, that was, until he gave up. "Oh well no use trying to figure out something, I'll remember over time. So let's play some video games!" Naruto jeered before digging into his lower pocket and opening brining out his now infamous Nintendo DS Lite. Upon opening it, he discovered that it was already on.

"Strange…I'm pretty sure that I had this turned off." Naruto muttered in confusion before he heard a voice somewhere near him.

"Hey there." The voice said.

"WAH!" Naruto yelled falling off his bed and landing on his head. About a hundred brain cells had funerals just now….

"Damn kid, don't be so loud!" The voice yelled in a very annoyed tone.

"Well _sorry_ for not being familiar with voices coming out of nowhere!" Naruto said in the same annoyed tone.

"Well just follow my instructions and you'll be able to see me." The voice said, Naruto nodded in response, confused and scared as hell.

"Well, you have an energy in your body, although I have no idea what it is, its sorta similar to my powers."

"Oh you mean catra!" Naruto said pronouncing the word Chakra wrong again.

"Ooh…is that what it's called? Ok, focus this 'catra' to your eyes. If you do that, you should be able to see me" The voice had said.

"Hai, yes" Naruto said before closing his eyes and started to focus the chakra he had into his eyes. Luckily Iruka had taught this in class, although it was mainly for use of a Kekkei Genkai, a Bloodline Limit in the eyes. The only ones capable of doing it perfectly were Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, although only Sasuke and Hinata had any real use for it. But Hinata had learned how to activate her Byakugan that day, and Sasuke, well his Sharingan hadn't activated yet, so he didn't really need it that yet.

After opening his eyes, Naruto didn't know it, but his blue eyes had been changed into a greenish reddish color. And then the figure he saw earlier appeared right in front of him.

"Woah!" Naruto yelled slightly backing up against his bed.

"So it worked huh?" War-rock asked. Naruto just nodded.

"Ok so let me introduce myself. I am War-Rock from the Planet FM, I can what you call an FM-ian, or an FM Life Form, alien…whatever floats your boat kid."

"FM-ians? I never heard of that before, but anyways, I'm Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha, Fire Country, Earth...you get the point" Naruto said before trying to shake hands with War-Rock, only to fail miserably. "What the hell?"

"I'm an FM-ian, my body isn't made of matter, I can't shake hands with someone" War-Rock said with a chuckle, Naruto sighed.

"Hey by the way, how did you know that if I put catra in my eyes I would be able to see you?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see, you may not believe it but people from you world actually came to our world a long time ago, and there were some people that we could lend our power to, but they would retain their consciousness, just like you. Those who do are affected by the Zet Waves we emit are able to put that catra stuff into their eyes to see any FM-ians and the wave roads." War-Rock explained. (**A/N**: Okay I didn't do a good job explaining this...but just put it this way, a ninja who had a Kekkei Genkai in their eyes went to the FM planet and after that person had changed back into a Denpa Human, they tried to activate their Kekkei Genkai and it turned on, but that person also got to see the wave roads and the FM-ians)

"Wait, what are wave roads?" Naruto asked.

"Well take a look outside, you'll see what they are." War-Rock explained indicating to the window near his bed. Naruto looked confused but he did as he was told. Looking outside, he looked in awe at the yellow roads floating in the sky. It didn't take him long to figure out that those were the wave roads.

"I'm guessing these are wave roads huh?" Naruto asked. War-Rock nodded.

"With those, FM-ians like myself can wal-well float would be a better word as all FM-ians don't have any legs, on those, while humans can't, also anything Denpa can walk on them too." War-Rock explained.

"I see...wait so how did you end up with me?" Naruto finally asked.

"Well you see...when I was fighting that other FM-ian, those weird people with those masks had come, so I knew I had to hide, looking around, I spotted you, so I tried to posses your body, but for some reason, you were able to maintain your consciousness, so I couldn't control you, so I just hid in this little electronic thing. By the way, you have a crappy game...I beat it by the time you got home." War-Rock said in a bored tone.

"Hey I can't afford good ones!" Naruto said with a joking tone to it.

They both shared their laughs for a few minutes.

"Hey War-Rock, its getting late and I gotta sleep. So...can you sleep?" Naruto asked, what a stupid question slapped him in the mind.

"Hey! Just because I'm a being that almost no one's heard of in a few centuries doesn't mean I can't sleep." War-Rock retorted.

"Well I was just curious. So where are you gonna sleep?"

"You know, that electric thing was very comfortable, I think I'll sleep there tonight." War-Rock answered, pointing to the portable entertainment device.

"I see…and it is called a Nintendo DS by the way." Naruto corrected.

"I'll try to remember that." War-Rock said, with full intention of not remembering.

"Good night."

"How can a night be good?" War-Rock asked; Naruto shook his head slightly.

"It's something you say before you go to sleep with someone else near you; or you can say just night, either way is good." Naruto mumbled looking to the side, was this War-Rock guy a total moron?

"Ok then, night Naruto." War-Rock had learned something on his first day on Earth. He only had that much left to learn.

* * *

Naruto had woken up in time to get to school. He took a shower in really hot water to keep him awake. He did this when he was really tried, or else he would sleep in the shower like last time. 

Naruto whipped up two bowls of ramen and ate them within two minutes. Naruto zipped up his orange jacket, made sure his kunai holster was full, and then  
opened an instant ramen and took a bite of it.

Not as good as it was cooked, but still good nonetheless...ran through the blonde boy's mind.

Naruto picked up his DS with a still sleeping War-Rock in it, and walked out the front door, and closed it once he was outside, and then finally locked it. Once Naruto was out in the hall, he jumped onto a roof, and started heading for school.

_

* * *

_

The trip to school had taken twenty minutes or so with the speed Naruto was going, but the boy didn't even break a sweat.

Naruto entered his classroom to find many of his classmates chatting amongst themselves. The most discussed topics among them were what had happened last night. Unfortunately, Sakura and Ino who just so happened to have large mouths the whole school had learnt that Naruto had acted odd when the topic was brought up.

Many of his classmates had bombarded Naruto with questions such as "What did you see at night?" Naruto half lied and said "Nothing much" to that question. Other questions such as "Do you know anything about what had happened last night?" Naruto responded with "It's me, Uzumaki Naruto; I don't try to remember much." Naruto had tried to avoid the question, which he technically didn't lie about.

Finally it was lunch time and Naruto fled to Ichiraku's. At that time, War-Rock had finally woken up. War-Rock yawned before talking. "Wow that was a great nap. So how's your morning been going?" War-Rock asked smacking his lips. In fact he didn't need to ask; he had awoken a few minutes into class and had heard many of the students interrogating him. Naruto focused some chakra to his eyes and activated what he now calls 'Bijuaru-Me' Visual Eye.

"Oh, besides the millions of questions it was peachy." Naruto said sarcastically. "Now I know how Ryan Seacrest feels like."

"Who is he?" War-Rock asked, he was hoping to learn another thing about Earth, out of the many things he had left to learn.

"Just some dude who hosts a show called American Idol, although I think that  
show is weird." Naruto said.

"What's American idol? Is it a food? And what's a show?" War-Rock asked.

"American Idol is a show, its something that entertains people for an extended period of time. You can watch it on T.V" Naruto explained. War-Rock was about to ask what a T.V was but Naruto beat him to the punch. "A T.V is a giant electrical box, kinda similar to the Nintendo DS lite you sleep in, except much bigger, the screen displays the shows. But unlike the Nintendo DS, it has to be connected to an electrical power source. The Nintendo DS is compatible for transportation since it is so small." Naruto explained once again.

"Wow, there's so much stuff I have no idea about on Earth." War-Rock exclaimed, who was still the Nintendo DS at the moment…

Arriving at Ichiraku's Naruto ordered the usual five bowls of ramen. War-Rock had come out of the DS lite to observe what Naruto was doing. Naruto was greeted with a bowl of ramen two minutes later.

"Hey Naruto what's that?" War-Rock asked. Most people would get annoyed at all the questions but Naruto felt smart answering them.

"This is food, think of it as en energy supply humans need to live, if we eat too much though, we might get sick, although you can't eat too little, or else you might die, or will feel very weak, and that's a pre-caution in battle. So if you eat just enough, you'll feel fine." Naruto explained once again.

"I see, hey what's that liquid stuff?" War-Rock asked once again.

"Well...its called water, its similar to food, you can't drink too much or too little, or else you'll get sick or die, when you don't get enough water, you start feeling the effects of dehydration, and rest assured, the feelings suck. But you can't live on water on your own, as you must have food also. There are also different kinds of water, although they aren't exactly water, such as milk." Naruto said finishing up his bowl of ramen before getting his second and ordering a glass of milk.

"This white stuff is called milk. It comes from an animal called cows, so unlike water that will run out someday in a few centuries or so, milk will stay with us forever...unless all the cows on Earth get killed. Oh and last but not least are flavoured water called pop, but there are also water that is chemically designed to taste like fruits. But that's for another day." Naruto said finishing up his second bowl and getting his third, along with ordering a glass of Pepsi.

"You see War-Rock, this black liquid is full of chemicals that make it taste way better than water, although too much of it in one day can give you serious health issues, so I just usually drink one glass a day. A ninja has to stay in shape." Naruto explained, finishing up his third bowl.

"You understand all of that?" He asked looking to his right side.

"That's a lot to take in, but I understand all of it." War-Rock answered.

"That's good. Let's go War-Rock" Naruto said finishing up his final bowl and getting up to leave.

"I could've sworn Naruto was talking to himself just a while ago." Teuchi muttered before getting back to work.

While walking a crazy old looking man walked up to Naruto.

"Hey there sonny, how yeh doing?" The old man asked rubbing his hands together. Naruto wasn't the one to be rude to an old man asking how his day was because well...it never happened before...

"I'm fine, yourself?" Naruto said trying to sound polite.

"I'm fine too thanks for asking. Here sonny take these, you'll need them in the future." The old man said before pouring Naruto a bunch of what looked like DS Game cartridges. Then the old man just left, Naruto could have sworn the man was fading away. Looking at the DS game cartridges, it looked like they had swords, cannons, and other weapons that you would need in a battle, located where the picture of the game were supposed to be. Also the words 'Battle Card' were carved into them.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto asked War-Rock.

"I don't know, but you should keep those, who knows? You might need them in the future." War-Rock said indicating to the pile of battle cards in Naruto's right and left hand. The blonde nodded and put them in the tan pouch on his back waist, which was luckily and thankfully empty today. And he started heading back to school. Along the way, Naruto saw Ino, Sakura and Hinata walking towards him, Naruto thought quickly and ran into an alleyway.

"What's wrong Naruto? An FM-ian?" War-Rock asked looking around.

"No no, just some girls, Sakura-san and Ino-san were the ones who got those questions bombarded at me during school today, and well Hinata-san...she's just weird." Naruto explained. War-Rock just nodded. Naruto waited for the girls to pass by and go into whatever building they were meaning to go into, before taking off in the opposite way.

After a few minutes Naruto heard an explosion behind him. Turning around, the building the girls had entered was now covered in fire and smoke. And Sakura was hanging onto a metal pole on the side of the building, unfortunately for Sakura, she didn't have much upper body strength, and the school hadn't taught them chakra control yet, so Sakura looked like she could only hold on for about ten more minutes. Ino and Hinata tried to help but failed miserably as none of the two could reach out to her and they didn't have good enough chakra control to walk up walls or trees either.

"Shimata! Damn! I have to save her!" Naruto yelled before running to where she was.  
But War-Rock stopped him.

"Hey why would you save her? I thought you didn't like her. Besides this doesn't really concern you" War-Rock said.

"Yeah but, you don't have to have a reason to save somebody." Naruto said before running to the building.

Once inside Naruto began to run upstairs to where the girls were.

Naruto was breathing and panting heavily.

"Jeez! How did the girls get up there so fast?" Naruto said stopping to rest for a bit.

"I'm thinking they used that metal transportation thing I saw when we entered the building." War-Rock muttered. Naruto's jaw dropped at this.

"Nani!? Why didn't you mention that earlier?!" Naruto yelled out, rather distressed.

"How would that be funny?" War-Rock explained. Naruto sweat-dropped, then he began running more.

Naruto had finally reached the floor to see Ino and Hinata fighting off some Denpa viruses only to fail miserably.

"Wait I dont have my Bijuaru-Me on…how can I still see them?" Naruto asked  
War-Rock who was just as surprised as Naruto.

"The only explanation is FM King. You see if there's enough EM waves emitted, Denpa viruses and us FM-ians should be visible to anybody! So the only FM-ian that would be strong enough to emit Denpa waves as strong as this would be the FM King, and he just has to be in the solar system for this to take effect." War-Rock explained.

"Well...I think that really sucks. But I gotta help them." Naruto said before he started to run and help only to be stopped by War-Rock.

"Stop! First of all, if you try to save that Sakura girl, you might get hit and drag you and her down to death. Second of all, only a Denpa virus or a FM-ian could destroy them, but I alone can't because, I cannot fight at fullpower on Earth right now." War-Rock said with his eyes closed.

"Then if you can't stop them, and I can't stop them, we're doomed!" Naruto yelled comically

"Actually there's one way to save them." War-Rock muttered. Naruto gave him a look that said "Go on". "If you and I become one, we could easily destroy all those  
viruses."

"And how pray tell are we gonna do that?" Naruto asked.

"We could do that through Denpa Henkan, it's where a human and an FM-ian can  
join to become one and become a Denpa Human." War-Rock explained. For once in a while, Naruto and War-rock switched places and Naruto was the one asking questions and War-Rock was the one with all the answers.

"Then what are waiting for? Let's do this!" Naruto shouted

"But you would be putting your life on the line for someone else's. Would be you willing to do that?"

"I'm gonna become Hokage someday, and a Hokage always puts his life on the line for the people that reside in his or her village. So I would definitely be willing to put my life on the line right now!" Naruto yelled.

"Right!" War-Rock yelled.

Naruto held his Nintendo DS right in front of him before throwing it up in the air above him. "Denpa Henkan!" War-Rock came out from the DS and swallowed the DS. "Uzumaki Naruto!" War-Rock then crashed into Naruto with the boy yelling out "On Air!" before Naruto had transformed into his Denpa Human form.

A new hero had been born.

Naruto looked in awe as he examined himself. But what really freaked him out was the fox and wolf heads on his right and left arms. But everything else he had, Naruto thought he looked awesome.

"Wh-who am I?" Naruto stuttered.

"You're what I said earlier, a Denpa Human, a human that's merged with a FM-ian and vice versa." War-Rock's head explained.

"So I can hurt those guys now?" Naruto asked. War-Rock nodded. Naruto had rushed in the fight faster than the blink of an eye once War-Rock had confirmed that

(A/N: Shouri attacked the fight scene)

Hinata and Ino stared in awe at the teen clad in blue in front of them. He looked like some sort of superhero right out of a children's show. Many people wouldn't look good in a completely blue outfit, but he totally pulled off.

To say the least, Naruto had quickly noticed his dramatic change in power, his strength had doubled two or three times. But with only his feet available he was having some trouble with some proper fighting.

"Naruto! Point out both of your hands and shoot!" War-Rock's head told him from his  
left hand. However his right arm had yet to speak.

"How the hell do I do that?!" Naruto yelled back. Naruto had to think quickly because a skull masked virus was coming towards him fast.

"Gather catra to your hand and release it!" War-Rock roared at him.

"Just like catra?" Naruto asked himself as he began to gather chakra to both  
of his hands, a purplish chakra had gathered into his right arm, while a light  
yellow chakra gathered into his left.

And like Naruto was told, he released it and the two shots shot out and pushed the skull masked Denpa virus ten feet away before it was deleted. Naruto stared in awe of the power he had. Yet didn't know what to name it, although it really didn't matter right now, as they were surrounded by viruses!

"Naruto! Gather the catra in your hands once again, but this time, hold it down for four seconds!" War-Rock yelled to his partner. Naruto nodded. The yellow chakra in his left hand began to glow just as the purple chakra in his right hand. After waiting four seconds, Naruto released it to see some pretty satisfying results. The two blasts together had destroyed a quarter of the viruses.

Suddenly Naruto had an idea, he charged chakra in his left hand and was shooting the other viruses with his right. And when the four seconds were up, he released the charged shot. _'Hey that's what I should call it, Charged Shot!'_ Naruto thought in his head, he had already named the Charged Shot, but the normal shot had been nameless just like he his current form was. Naruto continued this process until there were only a quarter of the viruses left.

There, Naruto had shot normal shots repeatedly with his right hand, then left, then right and so on, until all the viruses were gone. He sighed as all the viruses disappeared. He then looked at Ino and Hinata.

"Daijobu?" He asked them, getting two nods as a response. Naruto smiled in  
return to them. Then he suddenly remembered Sakura. His eyes widened, she could have fallen by now.

He walked over to the ledge and looked at Sakura who was still hanging on the pole. Naruto sighed in relief. Only for his relief to end when the pole snapped and Sakura was set plummeting to the ground. Naruto's face paled as she was heading towards the ground.

"Naruto! Don't just stand there! Go and help her!" Naruto nodded and jumped head first into the air and skydived towards the falling Sakura. Upon grabbing her he flipped right side up and landed on his feet. Most of the spectators around him stared  
in awe of the hero they had just witnessed. Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her. She didn't know it, but she was starting to blush.

"Ano...can you let go of me?" Naruto asked smiling. Sakura noticed that she had been holding onto his neck for a while. She let go and fell on the ground softly.

"Hehe, maybe you should try standing up before letting go." Naruto joked giving her War-Rock's open mouth as a mock hand.

Sakura took it and stood up. They stood there for a while not saying anything to each other, but then Naruto remembered that Hinata and Ino were still in the building. The blue clad teen jumped onto a wave road and jumped onto another one until he reached the level where the girls were.

"Ano, can you two hold on to me for a little? I need to get you two down." Naruto asked.

"H-hai!" Hinata stuttered.

"Gladly!" Ino said.

The two girls had wrapped their arms around Naruto and Naruto wrapped his arms and animal heads around each of the girl's waists. With that, Naruto jumped down to the ground. He sighed in relief once more.

"Daijobu?" Naruto received two nods again. The two girls were reunited with Sakura. This happy moment didn't last too long because the building had begun to fall, and it was heading their way!

The girls just screamed in fear.

"War-Rock! What do I do?" Naruto asked in fear.

"Well you can't pass through the building with a human...so I don't know. Wait! What about those battle cards that old man gave us?" War-Rock suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said digging into the pouch behind him. He pulled out many different ones until one caught his eye. It was called invisible and it had a description on the back. "Where the hell did that come from?" Naruto asked. But he brushed it off.

_Invisible  
Most attacks ineffective_

"That's it! We use it! But how?" Naruto asked. The building was coming down and it was getting closer and closer. "Wait since I ate your DS, maybe you can use me as the slot!" War-Rock suggested.

"Ok we've got nothing to lose!" Naruto said throwing the card into the air. "Battle Card! Invisible! Activate!" Naruto yelled as War-Rock's head swallowed the card. Naruto was suddenly transparent, so he took this as the opportunity to grab the girls. He wrapped his arms around them, which caused all of them to blush. Fortunately they became transparent also. The building had fallen on them. Naruto opened an eye to see that they were in the building. Naruto sighed in relief.

Naruto then carried the three girls and walked out of the building. Many of the spectators had clapped seeing their new hero save them and three other pre-teens.

"You guys stay out of trouble now you hear?" Naruto said and was about to take off. Before Sakura stopped him. What was this? 'Stop Naruto from Doing Something Day'?

"Hai?" Naruto said.

"Please introduce yourself. My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura asked.

"H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata." Said Hinata.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino said.

"Im Uzu-" Naruto was cut off by War-Rock grunting something. No really it was 'Stop Naruto from Doing Something Day' today...anyways "R-Ro-ck…" he stuttered looking at War-Rock's face "I'm Rockman; it's a pleasure to meet you three." The newly dubbed Rockman said. Naruto then took off.

**A/N: **The sentence above was formally: "I'm Uzu-" Naruto was cut off by War-Rock grunting something. No Really it was "Stop Naruto from Doing Something Dat today...Naruto looked around trying to find a name. Upon looking, he saw a rock, and a mens only sign. "I'm Rockman; its a pleasure to meet you three." The newly dubbed Rockman said, before he took off.

"Naruto…that was an awesome way to leave!" War-Rock said. Naruto nodded in approval. "Wait Naruto, we have to kill the main Denpa virus that attracted all these  
other Denpa viruses." War-Rock said reminding him.

"Oh yeah, wait that's him!" Naruto pointed out; there was a big guy with a huge axe with a bunch of other Denpa viruses around him. "Naruto use a battle card to finish them all off!" War-Rock said.

"Right!" Naruto rummaged through his pouch and pulled out a battle card.

_Heatball  
Lob a fire bomb at your enemy_

"Battle Card! Heatball! Activate!" War-Rock swallowed the card, and War-Rock's head turned into a hand, and the Heatball appeared in it. Naruto lobbed the Heatball at the big Denpa Virus and created a mass fire explosion, taking it and the other viruses along with it.

"Well I think that was a job well done. Don't you think?" War-Rock asked.

"Yeah but I'm a little tired." Naruto admittedly said.

"Well Rockman, why don't we go home and get a good night's rest huh?" War-Rock  
suggested.

Naruto nodded and quickly returned home. There he turned back into Uzumaki Naruto and plopped on the bed, his Nintendo DS had fallen on his bed also and a sleeping War-Rock was seen in it.

Thus ends the first Denpa battle Rockman/Naruto ever had. And unfortunately  
there are a lot tougher ones ahead of him.

Ok my shoulder is really hurting now...I hope you enjoy the first chapter of  
Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!

**Shouri: **The Rock idea is mine!!!!! **A/N**: Oddly We had the same idea...

This chapter was beta read by Shouri No Hana\

Do any of you prefer

"Battle Card! Predation! Heatball!"

Instead of the one I have right now?

Oh yeah...Naruto thought Chakra is actually Catra...and Naruto infected this word to War-Rock...


	2. Town Ambush! Harp Note?

Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!

**Summary**: A NarutoXRNR/MMSF Cross story. While town gazing at the hokage monuments, Naruto finds something...well more like something interesting finds Naruto.Watch as Naruto fights with his new powers to protect his precious people. RockmanXHarem

**Chapter summary**: Alien FM-ians, denpa viruses, living a double life, a fanclub of Rockman? _Sounds _good...key word: sound. Fighting viruses and trying to maintain a double life of the great super hero everyone has learned to know as 'Rockman', and the ordinary (ordinary to all around him) Uzumaki Naruto is quite exhausting. How will our favorite blond react to all the responsibility he now has? And who is this Harp Note?

**A/N**: I currently have a mix of happiness and anger...well mostly happiness...anyways...do you see how many reviews I got? Look; only 3...although probably one or two more after this chapter...anyways I have three reviews and about 3 or more people added me to their story alert thing...I hope I dont see any of that later...anyways...although...I've grown so it doesnt bother me that much. Just as long as I get positive reviews and whatnot.

The poll

Battle card! Insert Battle card name here Activate!: 1 vote/s

Battle card! Insert Battle card name here Predation!: 1 vote/s

**A/N**: I dont know if I'll add any other denpa humans other than Harp Note. And BTW shes gonna be Misora and Harp...in case your wondering shes not a ninja...more like one of those normal people (seemingly normal) who have a big secret.

Oh yeah and another thing...I dont know if I'm gonna make this story a 'All girls like the superhero only' or a 'All girls like the superhero and Naruto' story...but either way its gonna have a bunch of comedy. But its your choice...so give me your vote in the review.

I noticed this a long time ago...but yeah...Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On air! and Denpa henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru! On air! Has the same syllables...

On with the sto-record scratch Oh yeah I forgot to mention this in the first chapter...although I dont really need to...

Disclaimer: Hourou Shunketsu does not own Ryuusei No Rockman or any of its characters, or Naruto or any of its characters...or the Nintendo DS...

On with the story

* * *

Chapter Two: Acadamy days and a bunch of grief

The next morning, our favorite blond was sleeping withhis head hanging on the side with his mouth open snoring lightly. War-rock was in the his new home: the Nintendo DS, and it was on a small table holding the lamp that occupied the room. The DS was open and on the screen it displayed a sleeping War-rock in it. As it turns out, since War-rock occupied it, the DS no longer needed to charge due to War-rock's power charging it, although it was just a tiny amount compared to the amount of energy War-rock had.

Suddenly the alarm went off and had brought out the most annoying sound ever on Earth.

Naruto sat right up quickly looking around the room panicking. Naruto sweatdropped at how he over-reacted to a simple noise, although that didnt mean it wasnt annoying.

And unfortunately it woke up an extremely irritated War-rock.

"What the hell is that? Turn it off!" War-rock yelled.

"Fine fine hold on." Naruto picked up the alarm clock inspecting it. "Oh yeah this is a clock that dosent have a off button on it." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Nani?!" War-rock yelled, his left eye twitching. "I'll turn it off myself," He said with annoyance dripping off his words. He then phased into the clock and within a few seconds the clock was jumping around with sounds of an electronic device going wrong. It stopped approximently 5.67 seconds later with War-rock coming out wiping his hands against each other in a satisfied way.

"That should take care of that for now." War-rock said with a smirk.

"Hey War-rock...I could 've taken out the batteries to make it stop..." Naruto said with a sweatdrop. War-rock gave an even bigger sweatdrop.

"...Well whatever, lets get outta here its not like we're gonna get any sleep anymore." War-rock said turning around to look at Naruto who was on theverge of going back to sleep.

After some hits on the head for Naruto, the two had gotten ready for whatever they were gonna do today. Well it was mostly Naruto who got ready.

With Naruto's trademark jumpsuit on, and his Nintendo DS on his waist that was in a pouch specifaclly made for the DS, (Think of the Advanced PET pouch from Axess of Rockman.exe) Naruto was off.

Naruto decided to skip the beginning of class, it wasnt that Naruto had a bad experience at a young age and didnt want to go to school because he might of gotten too close to a friend and that friend would stab him in the back in the front. (coughSubarucough) He just didnt like going to school.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Naruto had enjoyed the morning breeze, until he heard an explosion behind him.

Looking behind, Naruto's eyes widened, behind him was Ichiriraku's ramen stand, or what was left of it, the stand had been blown to to a million pices...well maybe not a million but maybe more like hundreds of big pieces. Luckily Ayame and Teuchi wasnt there, as Ichiraku's ramen don't open until 8:30 AM.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Naruot yelled, with anime tears falling down his face making a slowly growing puddle below him.

"Naruto! This is no time to be sad! Look at who were responsible." War-rock said.

Naruto's eyes dried within a second, and he did as he was told and looked closer at the stand, there were some very faint energy sources there. Naruto activated his Bijuaru-Me and saw some mettaurs and some other electric denpa viruses there.

"Looks like the FM king left the solar system for now, that explains why those viruses arent visible to the human eye." Naruto said. War-rock nodded.

"Naruto Denpa henkan!" War-rock yelled at him. Naruto nodded.

"Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!" Naruto shouted, withing a few seconds Naruto had transformed into Konoha's most recent hero, Rockman.

Jumping on a wave road, Naruto confronted the viruses.

"Hey you! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Naruto asked in anger pointing at one virus. But that virus wasnt the one who responded.

"I have no idea what I've done." A mettaur explained calmly.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to _you_!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at the other mettaur but it didnt respond once again.

"Yes I am Yuu." Yuu explained.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked getting confused.

"I said I am Yuu."

"How could you be me?" Naruto asked.

"I am not Mii, he is Mii." The mettaur explained pointing his pickaxe to another mettaur.

"Someone call?" Mii asked.

"You cant be me! Cause you are You!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes I am Yuu!" Yuu said.

"Damn it! Hey you!" Naruto asked pointing at Mii.

"Yes?" Yuu asked.

"Not you! You!" Naruto said angrily pointing his finger at Mii.

"I'm not Yuu, I am Mii!" Mii explained.

"If he is Yuu and you are Mii then everyone is Him!" Naruto yelled.

"Someone call me?" Hime; a giant denpa virus holding a giant axe asked.

Naruto's left eye twitched.

"Damn it all!" Naruto yelled before bringing out a battle card.

"Battle card! Jumbo Hammer! Activate!" Naruto yelled out throwing the card up into the air and brought his left hand out for War-rock to swallow it.

_Jumbo Hammer  
Giant hammer hits five feet ahead_

Naruto's hand had turned into a viruses head with a giant wooden hammer coming out from the head. Naruto smirked as he lifted up his left hand and brought it straight down deleting all viruses except Hime.

Naruto reached for another battle card.

"Battle card! Plasma gun! Activate!" Naruto yelled throwing the card up into the air and brought his left hand out for War-rock to swallow it once again.

_Plasma Gun  
Attack and momentarily stuns an opponent_

Naruto's left hand had transformed into a blue gun with electrical sparks surrounding it. Like with his buster. Naruto charged up chakra and released it, the shot was made of electricity, the shot quickly made its way to Hime and before he could react, the shot had stunned him. Naruto took this time to make the fiinishing move.

He brought up his right hand and charged chakra into it. With the right amount, Naruto smirked.

"Charge shot!" Naruto yelled before releasing the shot, the purple colored chakra had piecred right through Hime before he was deleted. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness thats over." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto, its not over yet." What War-rock had said threw Naruto off balance and he fell off the wave road and fell on the ground nextto Ichiraku's. Naruto now unerstood what War-rock had meant. The explosion earlier had caused a small spark of flame, and had grew into a giant flame while Naruto was fighting the denpa viruses.

"Shimata!" Naruto yelled. He rummaged for a battle card in his pouch.

"Battle card! Wide Wave! Activate!" Naruto yelled. War-rock had swallowed the card as Naruto's left hand had transformed into the head of a watet virus along with the mouth. Naruto had charged up just enough chakra so that it would only extinguish the fire in his left hand and aimed it at the fire.

With a battle cry, the wave of water crashed into the fire extinguishing it.

"I'm pretty sure its over now." Naruto said with a smirk. War-rock nodded in agreement.

Some of the villagers had come out from their houses to find Naruto standing in front of a drenched Ichiraku stand. Teuchi and Ayame had shown up just when Naruto extinguished the fire. Ayame walked up to Naruto.

"Rockman-san! Arigatou! Who knows what would of happened if that fire hadn't been extinguished." Ayame said bowing while giving a light blush. Naruto wasnt used to this kind of respect so he was at a lost for words.

"I-I don't know what to say." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, although it was kind of difficult because of his lack of hands. But before she could respond, about four chuunin had arrived.

"I gotta go! Sayonora Ayame-san." At that, Naruto resisted the urge to curse as he just said her name without actually knowing it in his Rockman life. But Naruto had already jumped on a wave road before Ayame could even ask how he got her name.

Naruto found an allyway and jumped off the waveroad and landed into it.

"Yatta! Fighting as Rockman is so amazing!" Naruto has said grinning widely.

"I agree...although those viruses we fought earlier were soem odd ones..." War-rock said thinking about Yuu, Mii and Hime.

"Well...yeah their names were weird and confusing but thats just it." Naruto said. War-rock nodded. "Ok now time to play dumb!" Naruto said before changing back into our favorite blond.

Running back to the stand, Naruto found the four chuunin he saw earlier and one of them were asking Ayame and Teuchi some questions. Naruto then ran up to them.

"Hey Ayame-chan! Ojii-san! What the heck happened?" Naruto asked pretending that he knew nothing of what had just happened only moments ago.

"Rockman-san fought off some more of those weird creatures from yesterday and stopped a fire from spreading out to Konoha." Ayame explained.

"Is that so? That Rockman must be pretty strong to do all of that." Naruto said half gloating.

"I concur, he is definately strong, not to mention cute!" Ayame said blushing holding her hands up to her cheeks. Naruto and Teuchi had sweatdropped at this.

"You see kid...wait Naruto?" The chuunin said in suprise?

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto also siad in suprise.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before they both shouted: "What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? This is my job! Now what are you doing here?" Iruka explained and asked. Naruto hesitated a bit.

"Naruto, its almost lunch time at school!" Naruto was suprised at this.

"Well uh...I overslept! Yeah thats it, that whole thing yesterday shook me up a bit so I ended up sleeping real late!" Naruto said nervously.

"Well as much as I doubt that...I need to do my job, go to the academy and go to class, Mizuki should be supervising the class right now." Iruka said pointing the way to the academy.

"Hai!" Naruto yelled before running off to the academy.

"What am I gonna do with that kid?" Iruka asked himself before inspecting the remains of Naruto's food hideout.

Naruto arrived at the academy without breaking a sweat. He ran the rest of the way to his classroom and opened the door quietly. Non suprisingly, most of the class was chatting amongst themselves. Naruto walked to his seat not attracting much attention, he heard many topics of what the students were talking about, but the one that caught his ear was a Rockman.story.

He looked over to where he heard the topic and found a table with three seats, two of the three were occupied by Shikamaru and Chouji while Sakura and Ino were sitting on the table on the opposite side. Naruto decided to take the empty seat.

Naruto then started to strike up a conversation about Rockman, the more they talked about his other life, the more they would forget about the suspicions that were on Naruto of the events that had happened two nights ago.

"So what'cha talking about?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Ino were too busy to hear him but Shikamaru did.

"They're talking about some hero named Rockman, apparently he saved Ino, Sakura and Hinata yesterday." Shikamaru explained putting his head down to try and go to sleep.

"I see, Sakura-san, Ino-san what do you think of Rockman?" Naruto's curiousity took the better of him as he wanted to know what they thought of Rockman, and Naruto. Ino spoke first.

"Rockman-sama has to be the greatest ninja in Konoha! And to top it off, he's only our age, and he's so handsome!" Ino explained blushing slightly. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Sakura-san? How about you?"

"Ino-pig was exxagerrating about him being the strongest ninja in Konoha, he's probably the strongest genin, mayeb even as strogn as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura explained. Naruto sweatdropped even more. Sasuke was quietly thanking Kami, since this Rockman fellow appeared, his fanclub has been reduced to the Rockman fanclub.

"Oi! Hinata-san, how about you?" Naruto asked behind him, his eyes met a blushing Hinata.

"I think R-Rockman-san is v-very strong, a-and I thank him for s-saving my life." Hinata explained, but secretly she thought he was quite handsome, he reminded her of her crush. **A/N**: I wonder why that would be...wink

"I see. But I bet I'm just as strong as him!" Naruto said grining widely.

"Naruto baka! Theres no way you a dead last like you could ever compaew to Rockman-sama!" Sakura yelled at him, Ino nodded in approval, some of the other kids who had listened in nodded as well.

That comment hurt Naruto.

_But I am him..._Naruto thought sadly in his head.

At that time, the bell had rung, meaning that it was time for lunch. The class excluding Naruto stood up and walked out the door. Naruto stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey War-rock what should we do to kill forty five minutes?" Naruto asked.

"Why dont you go watch the sky or something? I heard stuff like that passes time real quick." War-rock said looking up some stuff on the internet with the Nindendo DS Browser.

Naruto nodded and began walking towards the steps that lead to the roof upstairs.

Arriving at the roof door minutes later, he opened it and was brought down by a huge sunlight. Naruto turned around and looked out to the city ignoring the sun behind him.

Lying on the top of the roof, naruto looked up to the sky to see a bunch of clouds, he would try to figure out what each cloud had looked like. Finding odd objects such as a weird pair of high tech glasses, aAfter figuring out fifty cloud shapes, Naruto had asked War-rock a question.

"Hey War-rock, how long has it been since I started this?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the clouds.

"Lets see..." War-rock said checking the time function in the NIntendo DS lite. "Its been approximentally two minutes, and thiry-seven seconds."

"Nani?! It's only been that long? I could of sworn that was at least thiry minutes." Naruto said jumping up from his spot flailing his arms.

"Apparently so, apparently what I heard about passing time watching clouds was a false." War-rock said marking the word 'False' in big bold red letters in his word document in the DS.

"Where did you even hear that?"

"Internet. I used your Nintendo DS Browser to look up 'Regular activities' for my research on Earth."

"What site did you go to?"

"I went to a website called...senior citizen activities dot net..." He replied.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh..." Naruto started. "Nah too easy..."

"Since that didn't work, why don't we just head down and just wander a bit?" Naruto asked. War-rock nodded in agreement.

Naruto walked towards the roof door and opened it, then walked through it closing the door as he went out. Instead of walking around the stairs to the bottom, he simply jumped off the railing. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't see a red haired girl where he was about to land.

"AHH!" Was heard from both Naruto and the girl. Naruto had knocked her down and him in the process. Both were rubbing their heads. Naruto was the first to recover.

"Ah gomen. I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto said bowing about three or four more times.

"Oh no, its fine." The girl said smiling. Naruto noticed she was still on the floor, bringing out his gentlemen nature, he held out his hand as a gesture to help her up.

"Arigatou." She said gladly grabbing his hand. But before she could even begin to get up, a woman that looked around sixteen or so had spoken up down the hall.

"Oh isnt that just adorable? Young love." She commented before she scurried away. The younger girl had gotten a big blush on her cheeks before jumping up on her feet and mumbled something undescribable.

"Young love? Where?" Naruto asked confused as he looked around.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget about it." The girl said with the blush still on her face.

"Ano, are you sick or something? You have a red face." Naruto said bringing his face closer to hers. She started to panic. What was this boy doing? He had only met her a few moments ago and it was by mere coincidence!

She closed her eyes awaiting what she thought was about to happen.

One problem; she never felt anything...well not anything on her lips.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto with their foreheads touching. They stayed in that uncomfortable postition (One sided) for a few more seconds before Naruto backed away.

"Your heads a little warm. Maybe you should lay down for a moment." Naruto said grinning.

She anime fell.

"No its ok. I feel perfectly fine." She said waving her hands in front of her.

"If thats how you feel...?" Naruto paused.

She seemed to read his mind as she got the idea.

"Misora Hibiki. Nice to meet you." She said smiling giving putting out her hand.

"Misora-san. Its nice to meet you as well. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Future hokage." Naruto said grinning shaking her hand.

"Misora-san, are you a ninja here? I've never seen you before." Naruto asked questioningly.

"Actually I'm just a assistant here, I started today.

"Oh thats cool. But if this is your first day, I shouldn't keep you from doing what your supposed to be doing. So hurry off now." Naruto said spinning her around and giving her a light push.

"Okay fine, I'll see you later Naruto-kun." Misora said walking away and making a left turn around the corner.

Naruto stood there for a few moments in a daze before War-Rock interrupted.

"Oh, what have we here?" War-Rock said making some gestures.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled pouting.

"What? Don't you like her?"

"Of course! We're friends...I think..."

War-Rock sweat dropped.

"Besides someone as cute as her would never fall for a guy like me." Naruto said grinning. Although it pained him inside at that thought.

The bell rang suddenly signifying that lunch time was over.

"But that only felt like five minutes..." Naruto said to himself as he made his way to his class.

Once there Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke seeing how it was the only seat avaliable with someone else. He didn't want to feel lonely. Good thing the Sasuke fan club hadn't shown up yet.

As if on cue Sakura, Ino and a dozen other girls ran in the class trying to squeeze through the door only to fail miserably.

Sasuke scoffed at the view and looked away, with a look of disgust.

Naruto scowled at him but didn't say anything.

Misora had walked through the door on the other side of the room a few minutes later. She started walking towards Naruto. But from Sasuke's point of view, it looked like Misora was another fan girl in desire for his attention.

Misora was five feet away from where Naruto and Sasuke were sitting before Sasuke spoke up.

"How many times have I told you girls? I'm not interested. Leave me alone bitch." He said giving her a icy cold glare.

Misora looked as if she was about to cry, before Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, she doesn't even know you, so don't assume shes one of those fangirls you bastard. As future hokage I can't let bastards like you starting stuff with citizens of Konoha." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"Future hokage? Yeah right. And I'm a emo who goes on and on about his life who'll never be stronger than you." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Thats good Sasuke. Thats the first step, admitting it." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke glared.

Misora couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Misora-san, what was it you wanted?" He asked giving his attention to her.

"Ano, when you fell on me, you dropped your keys." She said dangling a ring of two keys with her thumb and index finger.

Naruto blushed embarrasingly.

"Hehe, arigatou, Misora-san." He said grabbing the keys rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Meh its what I do." She said before walking out of the room.

Before anyone could ask Naruto who she was, Iruka-sensei had arrived.

The second half of class had resumed.

It was pretty boring, Naruto was called on without his hand being up though.

"Whats the form of energy needed to perform jutsu?

"Thats an easy one: Catra!" Naruto said confidently.

"For the last time! Its pronounced chakra!" Iruka yelled with an exagerrated big head. "Huh?"

Iruka looked at Naruto only to see that Naruto had fallen asleep.

Everybody sweat dropped.

Iruka was about to throw an eraser at him, but the bell rung before he could. Naruto woke startled, but recovered, he yawned and walked out the door.

Iruka sweat dropped.

A week had passed and no viruses had appeared. To say the least, Naruto was very bored.

School had ended and that meant freedom for Naruto even though there was nothing to do.

Attempting to find anything to do, he ran into a certain red head.

"Oh gomen. Ah Misora-san!" Naruto said.

Instead of saying anything, Misora pulled out a coconut out of nowhere and rammed it against his head. Naruto fell down clutching his head in pain.

"I told you, its Misora-_chan_! No need for formalities." Misora said pouting.

Naruto got up rubbing the spot where he had been struck.

"But we've only known each other for a week, isnt it a little too early to be calling you Misora-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Nonsense!" Misora huffed.

"Okay fine. As long as I call you that, will you stop hitting me in the head?" She nodded. "Okay then."

"Oh yeah, what brings you here?" Naruto asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Nothing really, just looking for something to do." Naruto perked up.

"Ano sa Misora-sa-" Naruto stopped to see Misora with an evil look on her face pulling out a coconut.

"Misora-_chan_!" Naruto said emphasizing the suffix waving his hands in front of him in defense.

Misora smiled in accomplishment.

"Now what was I saying...oh yeah, I..." Naruto didn't get to finish as he saw a swan like figure in the air diving right towards them.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled grabbing Misora and bringing her close to his chest. Misora blushed at this.

The figure had hit Naruto right in his back which widened his eyes. Naruto let go of Misora and fell to the ground gritting his teeth.

"Naruto-kun!" Misora said bending down to look at him.

"Daijobu?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Naruto said getting back on his feet.

"Misora-chan, go get help I'll see what I can do." Naruto told her. She nodded before running off.

"Hey War-Rock, whos this guy? I'm pretty sure its not a denpa virus." Naruto said.

"Its a FM-ian, and hes taken over a human body. Plus it seems like the FM king is here once again, since you could see him without your Bijuaru-Me." War-Rock explained.

"This FM king guy seems to come everytime we have to fight someone, I wanna kick his ass." Naruto said.

"Nows not the time. Naruto! Denpa Henkan!" War-Rock said. Naruto nodded.

"Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!" Naruto yelled out.

Naruto became surrounded by chakra, and once the chakra subsided, our favorite blond hero emerged as Rockman!

Naruto grinned as he looked at the swan.

"Finally! Someone strong!" Naruto yelled before jumping on a wave road and running toward the swan.

Rummaging through his pouch, Naruto pulled put a battlecard.

_Sword_

_Chakra blade forms in hand_

"Battle card! Sword! Activate!" Naruto yelled as he through the card into the air.

War-Rock swallowed it with a munch.

Naruto's arm, along with War-Rock's head transformed into a sword.

Naruto teleported in front of the swan once he was close enough. Naruto pulled his arm back and thrusted it as hard as he could in the target in front of him.

The swan blocked with his armguards and knocked away Naruto.

Naruto stood facing the swan, just as the swan did to him.

"Cygnus! Why are you here?" War-Rock demanded.

"To defeat you and take back the Andromeda key. What else would I be here for?" Cygnus replied.

"Well I got news for you buddy! Theres no way in hell thats gonna happen!" Naruto yelled pointing his other hand/head at Cygnus.

"Oh whos this little boy? War-Rock, you definately picked a crappy host for to Denpa Henkan with. Look, your not even in control!"

"Allow me to introduce myself." Naruto said charging up his left handed buster behind his back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the guy whos gonna beat your ass. Hows it going?" Naruto said.

"What? Why you insolent little brat! Why I oughta..." Cygnus never finished as Naruto chose this time to launch his charged shot.

It hit Cygnus in the face. It would of left a somewhat big scar or wound if Cygnus didn't turn his head at the last second.

"Nice one Naruto!" War-Rock said. Naruto grinned in response.

"Ah it was nothing." He said before rushing in to continue the assault.

As soon as Cygnus recovered, Naruto was already a few feet away from him.

Naruto delivered a kick to his head which caused Cygnus to fly away. Naruto teleported and and closed in once again. He delivered another kick. He teleported once again, a little furthere than where Cygnus was gonna was heading.

Naruto quickly pulled out a battle card.

_Poision Knuckle_

_Heavily punch an enemy and_

_implants a poison slowing the enemy down_

"Battle card! Poison Knuckle! Activate!"

The sword in Naruto's right hand transformed into a giant purple knuckle.

Naruto stood firmly and held his right fist back.

Cygnus came within five feet and Naruto thrusted forward with all his strength.

"BAM!"

Cygnus was sent flying back a couple dozen feet and skidded to a stop and landed on his back. He twitched once...twice...

"Nice combo eh War-Rock?" Naruto said grinning.

Naruto's right fist returned to War-Rock's head.

"You've gotten better at teleporting. That was awesome." He replied.

Cygnus slowly started to arise breathing heavily.

"You bastard, you caught me off guard. Looks like I was wrong traitor. You picked a decent partner."

"Wow this guy is strong, he's getting up and it looks like the poison isn't even affecting him." Naruto said.

"But nevertheless, your going to pay for that." Cygnus said sharpening his wings.

"He's coming!" War-Rock warned.

Naruto quickly pulled out a battle card.

_WideSword_

_Transforms your arm into a chakra blade _

_that has a better width cutting _

_range than the normal sword_

War-Rock's head transformed into a chalra blade, except the beginning of the sword had a thinner blade, it expanded out wider as you look up.

Cygnus jumped forward.

Naruto did the same.

In a cross, the two collided.

Both of them landed and stayed in the landing position for what seemed like an eternity.

In a classic western moment, Naruto's left bicep area suddenly popped as blood started leaking out. The bastard got him!

Cygnus however seemed unharmed.

However, Cygnus's wing suddenly fell off and hit the ground. A moment later, it disintegrated.

Nontheless Cygnus looked very ridiculous right about now. With only one wing, if he even attempted to fly, his attempt would only be in vain as he would fly in a circle.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain. Naruto's sword then transformed back into War-Rock.

"Naruto! You okay?" War-Rock asked being a good hearted partner.

"Yeah I'm good, but hey look at the bright side, I got him." Naruto said grinning.

"AH! My wing! My Beautiful wing!" Cygnus panicked and started tending to his wing. Although it didnt really do any help.

_Damn it! With the damage I got from this brat earlier, and with my wing cut off, I can't continue, I'll be at a huge disadvantage! _Cygnus thought.

"Well well, you are strong I'll say that, you even defeated me! But if my wing didn't get cut off, this battle may have ended differently." Cygnus said. He tried to teleport away only to be interrupted.

"Machine gun string!" A female voice called out.

Cygnus was met with a few dozen chakra bullets to the side.

"What the...?" Naruto asked to himself as he looked around.

"There!" War-Rock said. He grunted in a direction. Naruto looked to his right to see a girl in a somewhat similar outfit Naruto wore in his transformed state.

Only with some changes.

The helmet she wore was pink, there was a light pink heart on the forehead area of the helmet. There were two white metal balls on the helmet where a devils horns should be. It reminded Naruto of a bunny for some reason...She had a clear visor, showing her eyes. Her body suit plus the arm guards and the boots was really Naruto's suit. Except with all the blue getting replaced by pink. She had what looked like a short light pink and white cape that started from the back of the neck and ended about halfway down her back.

The only distinguishable thing about her was her weapon. In short, it was a guitar. It had a color close to orphan blue. (A/N: The saddest of all blues...) But more light. There was five strings on the guitar and a same colored microphone close to the top of the guitar.

(A/N: I'm not an expert on guitars as I am in a violin (Well kinda) But the microphone is in the middle of where those things you twist to tune the guitar. In orchestra, those are called tuners on the violin...I'm pretty sure they aren't called the same on a guitar...but if anyone was nice enough to point out what it is...it woulb be appreciated...although its not really important lol.)

"What the ramen? War-Rock do you see that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I can't beleive it. That guy got slapped by a girl for some reason down there." War-Rock said with his eyes gazing down the street to see a man getting berated by a women.

Naruto sweat dropped, then anime fell.

"I'm not talking about that!" Naruto said with an even bigger sweat drop. With a mushroom sigh, Naruto teleported next to the femal denpa human.

"Ano, who are you?" Naruto asked. He waited a few seconds; she didn't say anything.

"Hello?" He tried again. But to no avail. He fumed.

"Huh?" She said confused. She clicked a button on the back of her head. The two metal balls suddenly disappeared inside the helmet. (A/N: Don't ask how they fit inside...because I have no explanation...)

"Gomen, I had headphones on. What were you saying?" She asked. Naruto anime fell once again.

"Well I was gonna ask who you were but I don't wanna let that dude get away." Naruto said before teleporting next to Cygnus who was at this point trying to get away with only one wing; he failed miserably.

"Sayonora." Naruto said before charging up his blaster.

"Boom..." Was all Naruto said before he released the shot. It hit Cygnus in the stimach which caused him to fall off of the wave road.

_Damn I won't stand a chance with both of those brats here. _Cygnus though before he teleported and disappeared.

"Matte!" Naruto yelled out. But it was too late. "Chikushou..." Naruto cursed, but ended because he just remembered the girl.

He turned around and thanked god that she was still there. He teleported next to her.

"Hey your still here. I thought with all the commotion going on, I thought you would've just left." Naruto said grinning.

"Well I didn't leave because you wanted to ask me a question."

"Question...?" Jeopardy music played. "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me. Who are you?" Naruto asked. His eyes gazed upon her as if she was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Its common courtesy to tell your name first before asking for someone elses." SHe said with a wink.

"Oh gomen. Rockmans the name." He said holding out his hand.

"Harp Note. Its a pleasure." She said before shaking his hand. She then disappeared.

"What the ramen? That wasn't exactly nice..." Naruto said before Naruto went to an alleyway and transformed back into our favorite blond ninja.

Naruto went to the streets of Konoha and activated his Bijuaru-Me and scanned around.

"Good looks like they left." Naruto said. "Who was that girl?"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around to see Misora running toward him.

"Misora-chan!" Naruto said in releif. "Glad to see your fine! Did you find any help? But its not really needed anymore since Rockman chased him away" Naruto grinned as his accomplishment.

"Well I told a nearby anbu member, and some of them are already scanning the area." Naruto "Oh'd" at this.

"Speaking of help, you could use some right about now!" She said in worry.

"What? But I feel fine! I don't need any help." Naruto said before walking away. But Misora pulled the back of his jacket collar and started dragging him towards the hospital.

"Seriously, I leave for ten minutes, and you get a serious cut in your arm."

_A cut on the arm? I could swear that I saw a cut on Rockman's arm as well...Could it be? _She asked herself in her mind as she looked at the blond she was dragging. He was currently sleeping.

_Yeah right. No way that could happen._ Misora thought before pulling out a a coconut.

"Bonk." "YEOUCH!" Naruto yelled

A few minutes later, Naruto was sitting in a chair getting alcohol applied to his wounds. Naruto had to bite his lip to refrain from screaming.

A few minutes later, Misora was done with his arm.

"Finally! That hurt like a Smurf." Naruto said rubbing his now recently bandaged arm.

"Hey it'll help."

"Yeah yeah. Anyways are you even allowed to use this hospital stuff?"

"Yep. I work here part time."

"How many part time jobs do you have?"

"I lost count."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hey take off your jacket I need to do your back now."

Naruto did as so but not before grumbling.

Misora couldn't help but blush as his well toned body. She tried to ignore it but to no avail. So she just kept applying alcohol. But there was a slight problem.

"Oh man, we're out of alcohol. We'll have to use the super strong alcohol for now."

"Wh-what's that?" Naruto asked stuttering.

"Basically its just another alcohol medicine." Naruto sighed in releif. "But it stings twice as much as normal, the sting hurts, but it'll heal faster."

Once Naruto heard this, he put on his jacket and ran out the door as quick as he could.

"Naruto-kun?" Misora asked turning around. She only met with a smoke figure of Naruto. It slowly disappeared.

"Baka Naruto!" Was heard throughout Konoha.

Naruto shuddered as he heard her voice. He knew he was gonna get coconutted for this.

* * *

Ok guys sorry for not updating for...lets see...a month or two...anyways to be honest I was thinking about discontinueing this story because I had no inspiration. But when I saw the first episode of the new series, I just got all this inspiration to update two chapters in a row. 

I know alota people are gonna love that. D

Anyways, I would of got Shouri No Hana to beta read this, but she pulled a houdini and I never see her on Yahoo anymore...

Anyways enjoy the chapter, the next chapter is gonna be out real soon, but if your reading this the day after I loaded it, it'll be there already D

Oh yeah this chapter is just a little longer than the first...I'm so proud of myself...lol


	3. Gear Second in motion

-1Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!

**Summary**: A NarutoXRNR/MMSF Cross story. While town gazing at the hokage monuments, Naruto finds something...well more like something interesting finds Naruto.Watch as Naruto fights with his new powers to protect his precious people. RockmanXHarem

The poll

Battle card! Insert Battle card name here Activate!: 1 vote/s

Battle card! Insert Battle card name here Predation!: 1 vote/s

**A/N**: Lets see…I haven't released the last chapter yet…so I don't have much to say…except…Where are you Shouri no Hana?!

cough

She pulled a Houdini on me…

Oh yeah…before you guys ask…well you probably wont…but anyways…Naruto falls asleep at important or random times just like Luffy from One Piece.

One last thing before I type the chapter. Do you think this story is good enough to be continued? I feel pretty inferior to Shouri No Hana's fic. Last time I saw, she had only seven or eight chapters up, (Of course that was like one month ago…but that's more than what I did.) now she has twelve.

I just wanna get a positive review from people.

Oh yeah, one more thing. Cygnus Wing does not have a host, I'm taking a piece from the manga and making all the Denpa Humans (Besides Naruto and War-Rock) in this fic as individual entries. Meaning they have no human partner or FM-ian partner and vice versa as they were actually born that way.

For example, Rockman was born as Rockman, Naruto never existed, nether did War-Rock.

Spedclass

Sorry but theres no way I'm putting in older women

Disclaimer: Hourou Shunketsu does not own Ryuusei No Rockman or any of its characters, or Naruto or any of its characters...or the Nintendo DS...or that piece of pie…

* * *

Another two weeks has passed and no sign of any other FM-ians, or that Harp Note girl. But Naruto didn't want to worry about that. Because today was the genin exam, and Naruto couldn't have been any more excited. To be a superb ninja, you would need a partner that would always be there by your side and to help you stay out of trouble, intelligence, and most importantly: common sense. 

Naruto doesn't have any…

"Okay lets make this a memorable day War-Rock, how should I do this?" Our favorite blond asked.

"Lets see, add some spots here, there and there, and one more over there." War-Rock replied. Naruto did as told.

"Finished!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto had successfully finished vandalizing the hokage monument. War-Rock was there to instruct where to paint so that all the kages looked like FM life forms at his home planet.

The first hokage looked like a electric Denpa Human. (**A/**N: Guess who…)

The second hokage looked like a crab of some sort. (**A/**N: Guess who…)

The third hokage looked like a red ox. (**A/**N: Guess who…)

The fourth hokage looked like the chibi face of Kyuubi. (**A/**N: Uh….)

The fifth hoka-Wha?! Fifth? Indeed on the right of the fourth hokage, a painted face of Naruto was there along with a chibi version of War-Rock on his head.

"Ah perfect!" War-Rock grinned.

Responsible partner-"X!"

Naruto then finished off with a 'This was done by Uzumaki Naruto' on the side of the monument.

"Naruto! You idiot! We're not supposed to let people know! We'll get caught!" War-Rock yelled at him.

"But then how are people supposed to know that _I _did it?" He asked. War-Rock smacked his head.

"Don't you have any common sense?!" Naruto responded with a 'Uh…'

Common sense-"X!"

"Naruto!" They both heard. They turned to the side to see chuunin coming after them.

"Run!" War-Rock instructed. Naruto did without hesitating. Naruto was doing a pretty fiar job at the beginning of the chase. While running, Naruto turned around to see if they were still tailing them.

Naruto then ran into a pole.

Intelligence-"BIG X!"

"Baka…" War-Rock muttered. Naruto just ignored the comment and kept running, eventually he used a camouflage sheet to blend in with the fence.

Minutes passed.

Naruto was getting anxious and wanted to leave.

"_They _must_ be gone by now_." Naruto thought. But he didn't see the gestures War-Rock was making.

As soon as he revealed himself, there was Iruka standing right in front of him with an annoyed face.

"Naruto!"

Naruto was surprised by this and stumbled back; he hit his head on the fence and passed out.

Iruka and War-Rock sweat dropped.

War-Rock went inside Naruto's DS, while Iruka dragged Naruto to the academy.

The class burst into laughter as Naruto was dragged into the class. The laughter caused Naruto to stir, then wake up.

"Uh…where the hell am I?" Naruto said still half asleep. He began to look around; he saw the whole class giggling.

He frowned as he turned around to see Iruka. Apparently, Iruka had a big lecture and began to give it to Naruto.

Some time later, the whole class was on the edge of falling asleep. Especially Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei…can I go yet?" Naruto asked bored. Iruka frowned and gained a vein in anger. He hadn't listened at all!

"Class!" Everyone regained their composure. "Thanks to Naruto, we're all reviewing the **Henge No Jutsu**!" (Transformation technique) The whole class groaned.

Everyone lined up randomly. Apparently there was no exact order at which they had to line up.

Sakura and Sasuke had successfully done the henge. Naruto was next. But before he went, there were some not so quiet whispers behind him from a blond, and a boy with pineapple shaped hair.

"Naruto, this is all your fault." Came the blond. AKA Ino. "This is troublesome." Came the pineapple head. AKA Shikamaru.

"Hmph! This jutsu barely takes up any chakra, I don't know why everyone's taking it so hard." He said before stepping up.

"**Henge no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled. The area around Naruto had become replaced with smoke. A few seconds later, a beautiful blond with whisker marks appeared as smoke covered the female body parts while wearing…well nothing…

This caused the male majority of the class to blush. While the female majority just stood there appalled at how Naruto would use such a jutsu.

What was most surprising was that Iruka is actually a pervert. Iruka flew back from the blood rapidly going out of his nose.

Naruto took this chance to run for it. Only to meet a closed door head first.

"Baka…" War-Rock muttered.

"Itai…" Naruto winced as he rubbed the spot where he had gotten hurt.

"Naruto! Cut your stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka yelled somehow putting tissue paper into his nostrils.

"Chikushou…" Naruto mumbled.

Class ended that day. But before Iruka let them go…

"Class, don't forget to come here tonight at six o'clock P.M. for the genin exam."

The class then left. All except Naruto.

Iruka had kept him back to clean the hokage monuments.

Naruto grumbled as he scrubbed the faces of the hokage monuments slowly. Naruto didn't like this. And War-Rock's taunting wasn't exactly helping either.

"You better clean all of it Naruto. Your not going home until you do either." Iruka warned.

"So what? Its not like there's anyone waiting for me! And this is so boring!" Naruto yelled back.

Iruka mentally sighed. He knew Naruto didn't have any parents.

"Hey why don't I treat you to some ramen after you finish? I don't exactly wanna be here all night either."

"All right! Wait…don't you remember? Ichiraku was destroyed…" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Then how about we just go somewhere else? You need to eat something else besides ramen if you want to prepare for the genin exam."

"What? Fine! As long as its free." Naruto said scrubing the last spot of the graffiti he had placed on earlier with War-Rock.

In the end, they only ate at a restaurant that contained no ramen despite Naruto's disagreement. Somewhere in the middle of eating, Naruto asked if he could wear Iruka's headband.

"This? You can only wear one of these when you become an official ninja of Konoha." Of course, he rejected.

Naruto got revenge by getting seconds four times.

Iruka's wallet groaned in pain that night.

It was time. The time for the genin exam and nothing was gonna stop Naruto!

"The test is on the **Bunshin no Jutsu**." Iruka said. Naruto sulked immediately.

Except maybe a jutsu Naruto could never do in his entire lifetime.

One by one, Naruto watched as each student came in, and with smiles on their faces as they came out. It was obvious that they all passed.

Unfortunately, that made the blond even more nervous. His chest tightened. And tightened even more with each passing second until he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

_Calm down, calm down! _Naruto thinks in his head. Even war-Rock tries to calm him down. Unfortunately, it was harder than it appeared to be. Anymore of this, and Naruto could swear he could've puked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called. Naruto felt as time had just froze for a moment. He hesitated. Took one step forward. Then stopped with widened eyes.

War-Rock saw the problem and came out of Naruto's DS.

"Baka! What are you doing?" He asked.

"I…don't know if I can do this." He said shakily.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" His name was called once again.

"You'll never know until you try. If you refuse to do this, you'll probably spend the rest of the year wondering 'What if'. Now get in there!"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Last call!"

Naruto took a step forward. And this time, he didn't hesitate at all.

Walking into the room, he saw Mizuki and Iruka. Both of them looked somewhat annoyed.

"Naruto, to pass this test, you'll have to make three bunshins." Iruka said calmly.

Naruto nodded. He formed a seal and stopped. Slowly a fury of chakra erupted from all around Naruto.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu**!(Clone technique)" Smoke appeared and closed in around Naruto. Once the smoke dispersed, there were three dead looking clones right next to Naruto. They twitched in a rhythmic pattern…similar to Jingle Bells…

Nartuo then twitched the last note.

"You fail!" Iruka told him with a exaggerated head.

Fortunately, Mizuki apparently had a good side, suggesting to Iruka, that Naruto actually _did _make three clones. And that they could pass him with a very low score.

Unfortunately, Iruka disagreed. Saying that even though he did make three clones that could be used as a distraction. They could never be used to fool or distract a real enemy. This caused Naruto to slump down in depression. He walked out of the door and the classroom door, leaving the academy school.

He eventually came across his favorite swing. It was old, but was still very sturdy. He often came upon it as a little kid whenever he was depressed. This seemed like a good as time as any to sit on it. So he did.

It was seven o' clock P.M., and Naruto watched sadly as each student had been congratulated on how they passed.

War-Rock tried to cheer him up, but to no avail.

Naruto eventually heard some not so quiet whispers about him.

"Hey, I heard he was the only one that failed."

"Isn't he the…" She continued, but was interrupted.

"Shhh! We're not supposed to talk about that."

Naruto sighed. And picked up his goggled, fastening it on his head. (**A/N**: I honestly forgot that Naruto even had goggles as the beginning of the anime. So just know that he has them even though I never mentioned them. Lol) He was about to leave, until he saw a shadow hover over him.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto looked closer to confirm who it was. It was indeed Mizuki. "What are you doing here?" He asked. War-Rock came out of the DS and watched intently.

"I just came here to tell you. Iruka doesn't have anything against you. He means well, he just doesn't want you to get hurt out there in the ninja world." He replied. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but still, I won't have another chance to graduate until next year." He replied sadly.

"You know, I actually know another way of graduating…"

"Really!? How?" Naruto asked in excitement. Mizuki began explaining the idea.

_I don't like the sound of this…_War-Rock thought.

A few hours or so later, news of the forbidden scroll being stolen had reached out to the chuunin majority of Konoha. They were to find Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto grinned happily as he looked inside the forbidden scroll. Looking at the first jutsu, Naruto frowned.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow clone Technique)?" Naruto sat there with a frown. "A bunshin technique? Oh man!" He growled in frustration. But decided to learn it anyway as solid clones could be very helpful in the future.

Naruto grinned to his clone that stood a few feet in front of him. Amazingly, he had done it.

"Hey what's the difference? It isn't solid!" War-Rock complained. Going through the clone repeatedly. Naruto smacked his forehead.

"Baka! That's because FM life forms cant touch anything at all!" Naruto explained. War-Rock sweat dropped.

"Anyways, lets check out a few more techniques for you to learn." War-Rock motioned for Naruto to sit down and continue reading. Naruto did so.

He moved the scroll over to check more techniques, none so far sounded like they could help. Except the **Bakuretsu Bunshin no Jutsu**. (Exploding clone technique) (**A/N**: I forgot what the actual justu name was, it was Dai-something but since I don't want to search for it, I'll just use this name for it instead) But that seemed that it would take too long to learn, so he had War-Rock memorize it so he could learn it later.

As he kept searching for more techniques, one suddenly caught his eye.

**Gear Second**

"What the…is that even a jutsu?." He asked himself confused.

**This is not a jutsu**

Naruto sweat dropped. And continued reading.

**This technique, is neither ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu. But it is definitely useful. This technique gives the user a accelerated blood flow, providing the user's body a sudden burst in speed and strength. Both mentally, and physically. While in this state, the user has the ability to use soru, a technique of high speed movement. Similar to the Shunshin no Jutsu. **(Body flicker technique) **But the user has to have seen the Shunshin no Jutsu in action to actually use another technique similar to it. Beware, this technique is only useable to a few people in the world. As the increased blood flow would over stress any internal organ causing it to explode.**

Naruto winced at this.

**Another side effect, is that the increased blood flow would deplete the user's energy stores and nutrients rapidly, leaving the user exhausted. Although this may be fixed by eating food.**

Naruto grinned. This technique sounds really cool. Although the organ exploding sounds too risky. Naruto decided to learn this technique, and use it as a last resort.

Naruto read over the instructions on how to perform this technique. It was confusing as it said to vasculate excessive pressure within the legs to kick-start the accelerated blood flow.

"Ah War-Rock, I don't get this." Naruto complained.

War-Rock re-read it a few times and came up with a conclusion.

"I understand, but its sort of self-explanatory. But try this; focus catra to your legs, then try using the catra to push your blood down to your legs and hold. Then release your catra holding the blood." (**A/N**: This is somewhat self explanatory and doesn't make sense kinda, so don't feel bad if you don't understand it)

Naruto nodded and formed a seal. Slowly, he pushed chakra into his body and pushed most of the blood down to his legs. Naruto's eyes widened as his legs suddenly looked as if it gained round muscles. Naruto then released his chakra and saw that the 'round muscles' had went up his thighs back into his body. He felt blood rush up to his heart at a much more accelerated rate. (**A/**N: It is true that the blood flow may go back to normal at a time, but just ignore that fact. Its called a fan fiction for a reason XD) He could already feel the blood flow through him at an accelerated rate. He could definitely feel stronger, and faster.

"Ok now repeat it once more." War-Rock commanded.

Naruto did as so, and felt his body become hotter. He looked at his hands; they were pink! As well as the rest of his body. And something that looked like steam flowed out of his body.

"Is…is this it?" Naruto asked still examining himself. "Congratulations Naruto, I think you got it. The scroll said that it gives your more strength and speed right? Try testing it."

Naruto ran to a tree and back to where he was. It was true, he had becoming much faster than his usual speed. Deciding to test out his strength, Naruto punched a tree next to him using about half of his strength.. The results were shocking. Naruto's fist drilled into the tree bunk at least one fourth of the way in. Naruto wanted to play around with his new technique more, but he suddenly remembered the warning. Gear Second causes his organs to over stress and explode. So Naruto quickly stopped the technique, and his body returned to normal. He already began to feel somewhat hungry.

How Naruto did it?

"How the hell did I do that? Its like I reacted on my own." Naruto said shocked.

"Why are you asking me? _You're _the one who did it." War-Rock said annoyed a little.

Naruto was about to retort, until he heard someone behind him.

"Naruto! What the hell do you think your doing? Stealing the forbidden scroll?!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka-sensei! You found me pretty quick, I only had time to learn two jutsu! Well one jutsu, and one technique." Naruto explained. Iruka looked at Naruto's state of clothing, and he noticed that he had been training pretty hard.

"Ano sa! I'm going to show you a awesome technique and then you'll hafta let me graduate!" Naruto said flailing his arms in excitement.

"Huh? What are you talking about Naruto?"

"It's a rule right? You learn at least one technique from the forbidden scrolls and you get to graduate from the academy." Naruto explained.

"What? Whoever told you that?" Iruka asked.

"Why Mizuki-sensei of course!"

Suddenly, a giant shuriken was thrown at the both of them. Iruka dodged it, and Naruto luckily fell back in time for it to avoid him.

Mizuki stood on a tree branch with a evil grin on his face.

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"What the, what's going on?" Naruto asked confused.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea." War-Rock said.

"Ah arigatou, Naruto. Now kindly hand over the scroll to me and lets call it a day shall we?" Mizuki said.

"Naruto don't! He just wants the scroll for himself so he can use it to get stronger!" Iruka warned.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to hand over the scroll to Iruka. Only to be stopped by Mizuki.

"Demon brat! Hand over the scroll or both of you will be killed!"

"Demon brat? I know a lot of people call me that, but I didn't expect that _you _would too Mizuki-sensei. Why are you calling me that?" He asked.

Mizuki chuckled.

"You really don't know? Who you really are?" He chuckled some more. Naruto had a look of confusion on his face. Iruka had a shocked look.

"Mizuki! No, if you tell him, you'll be breaking the decree!" Iruka warned.

"I don't give a damn about the decree! When the fourth hokage saved the village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he didn't kill it. It was impossible to kill. The fourth didn't have a hoice, so he sacrificed himself and sealed it. Sealed it into a young boy. On the date of October 10th."He explained.

It didn't take long for Naruto to put two and two together.

"Y-you mean…"

"That's right! You are the nine tailed fox! The very creature who killed thousands of innocent people twelve years ago!"

War-Rock was surprised as anyone else. Who knew, that the one boy that he had chosen out of the whole village, so happened to be the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?

Iruka's eyes widened. Now that Naruto knew about his past, he's more unstable than ever.

To say Naruto was shocked would be a understatement. He was the holder of one of the greatest demons on Earth. And he's only twelve!

Naruto suddenly ran off, the scroll on his back.

"Naruto!" Iruka called. But he didn't come back.

"I'll just leave you here and kill you later. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get a scroll to reek havoc upon the citizens of Konoha." He ran off in the same direction Naruto ran off to.

Iruka smirked as he made a seal.

"**Henge**!"

Naruto ran on all four as he jumped from tree to tree breathing hard. War-Rock eventually caught up to him.

"Hey Naruto! Why are you running away? He's not _that _strong."

"I-I just need to clear my head right now." He replied. War-Rock just followed him and said nothing. It was pretty understandable.

Naruto found a nice spot and jumped to the ground and hid behind a tree clutching the scroll.

A few minutes later, he saw himself tackle Iruka. Which led to Iruka falling on the ground and Naruto landing.

But wait, _that _couldn't have been Naruto! Cause Naruto is…himself right? After some talking, Iruka revealed himself to be Iruka. While the other Naruto revealed himself to be Iruka in a henge.

"Why do you keep defending the demon? After all, he _did _kill your parents on that night. You should hate him."

"That's right, I _do _hate the Kyuubi." Naruto felt tears come out of his eyes as he heard this.

_He does hate me…_Naruto though.

"But Naruto, and the Kyuubi are two entirely different beings. He is just a normal boy with a demon spirit inside of him. I will _never _hate him."

Naruto's tears pulled a one eighty and they turned to tears of joy.

Mizuki fumed in anger.

"I was going to kill you later, but you are a nuisance and I shall get rid of you now!" Mizuki prepared to throw one of his fuuma shuriken.

_No!_ Naruto though. He quickly jumped out of his hiding spot, and tackled head first into Mizuki. Mizuki slid back a few feet.

"If you ever…_ever_ lay a finger on Iruka-sensei…" He paused for dramatic tension. "**I'll kill you!**" Naruto finished off with a demonic voice.

"I'll kill you right now and do the whole village a favor!" Mizuki stood up.

"Try it, I doubt you'll be able to touch me anyways."

"I've been waiting to try this new jutsu out! **Shunshin no Jutsu**!"

Naruto felt as time slowed down for a moment. He looked at Mizuki's feet and saw his foot move in rapid succession in the instant before he moved.

Naruto jumped out of the way before Mizuki could get him.

_I need to distract him to use my second technique. _Naruto though.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as he made a cross seal.

Ten Narutos popped up ready to battle.

_Naruto…you used the Kage Bunshin technique. The technique to create actual clones…_Iruka thought with a smirk.

Nine Narutos dashed after Mizuki, using the little taijutsu Naruto knew. But they were no match for a chuunin's taijutsu. One by one, each clone disappeared with a 'poof'.

The real Naruto, was hesitating to see whether or not he should use Second Gear, as it could kill him.

But all it took was one look at Iruka to tell him the answer.

He lowered his legs and stood in a crouching position. With his hands on his knees, he used his chakra to push most of his blood from his upper body, down to his legs. The 'round muscles' appeared once again. Naruto's skin took the pinkish appearance once again, with steam emitting from his body. He then released all of his chakra holding his blood down and his blood immediately rushed back to his heart. He did the same thing once again.

The last clone was destroyed. Mizuki too a glance at the real Naruto. And was shocked to see a pink blond right in front of him. But merely smirked.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Changing the color of your skin and emitting steam from your body. _So _scary." He said mockingly.

Naruto put his right fist down on the ground.

"Gear, Second!" Naruto yelled. This time, Naruto felt as if he could go faster than last time.

Naruto got up from his crouching position and took a fighting pose.

"What happened to Naruto?" Iruka asked. War-Rock just smirked. He knew how the technique worked, and if he was correct, War-Rock wouldn't have to worry about Naruto's organs exploding.

"Enough playing, its time for me to kill you!" Mizuki yelled. He shunshined to Naruto. But Naruto was one step ahead and punched Mizuki right in the face as he came toward him. Narutos now increased strength, and how fast Mizuki came at him equals something really powerful.

Mizuki flew back and landed in a tree behind him. He quickly recovered and searched for Naruto. Only to find Iruka sitting where he has been.

"I can't see him!" Mizuki said to himself.

Naruto ran into Mizuki from the side and hit the side of his head. Mizuki flew back. But Naruto wasn't finished yet, he soru'd to Mizuki and hit him once again, it kept him flying back. Then Naruto quickly soru'd over to Mizuki, and hit him into the ground causing a small crater on the ground. Naruto landed on Mizuki's body, and back flipped over to the side.

"When you used the **Shunshin no Jutsu**. I saw, that before you moved, you kicked the ground about ten times." Naruto explained.

Mizuki's eyes widened.

"For my first time using it, I myself am actually surprised at how good I use it. I'm glad to know there is a way to move like this. And for this, I am glad to have met you. If you never told me to steal the forbidden scroll, I never would of learned this technique. With this I'll be able to protect everybody!"

_This…academy student learned how to move as fast as someone using the **Shunshin no Jutsu** merely by watching it! And is using it right now! _Mizuki thought.

Mizuki slowly recovered only to see Naruto disappear once again. He quickly scanned the area, but Naruto landed another hit to his head. This time, Mizuki landed smoothly instead of on his back.

Naruto didn't give him a chance to recover and jumped on a tree and pushed off. He landed a punch to Mizuki's head which flew into the ground. Naruto used the momentum to jump up into the air while grabbing Mizuki's hair and threw him up in the air. Naruto then jumped and hti as hard as he can into Mizuki's gut.

Mizuki started to fall down, Naruto took this chance to jump in the air using the trees and kick Mizuki's head which resulted in him falling to the small crater he had crated earlier. Making it slightly bigger.

The last kick had knocked out Mizuki. And he was twitching in the crater.

Naruto landed softly on the ground panting heavily.

"Chikushou, my organs haven't exploded but my body feels really weak after it." Naruto complained.

He then looked at the body, then Mizuki.

"Hehe, I guess I over did it. Huh Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Iruka only smirked.

"Oi, Naruto, come here for a sec, I got something for ya." Naruto did as told.

Meanwhile, the other chuunin that were ordered to find Naruto still haven't found them. But the third hokage straightened them out. Apparently, he had seen the whole fight oin his globe. And was proud to see how much Naruto has grown.

"Ano sa, Iruka-sensei, can I look now?" He received no answer. Until Iruka gave him the answer.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Iruka without his headband, and the goggles that he normally wore, was in his hands.

"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate." Iruka said smiling.

It took a while for Naruto to take all of this in. But finished as soon as War-rock started doing his victory dance.

"Ano…Iruka-sensei, can we eat? I'm hungry." Naruto said rubbing his stomach. Gear Second had drained all of the nutrients in his body.

The three of them laughed…well only the two of them laughed if you didn't count War-Rock.

That night, they had ramen. Making Iruka's wallet on the verge of passing away. (**A/N**: Passing away to the side of emptiness. TT Poor little guy)

The next morning, Naruto had to get a picture taken for some reason. Of course, Naruto had to make the picture out of this world. Naruto had actually wore different clothes. But really it was only slightly different from what he normally wore.

He wore his black shirt that he normally wore under his orange jacket. And for his legs, Naruto wore orange shorts with black lines running down each side. Naruto also added something interesting.

"Hey kid, are you sure you want to do this?" The photographer asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure! Just take the picture already."

"Fine."

Somewhere else, the FM king took a cruise around Earth to inspect it.

"Say cheese."

"Cheese!" War-Rock and Naruto said.

The picture showed Naruto wearing some make up of red and white. And for some reason, War-Rock was in the photo as well. Right on Naruto's right shoulder.

The FM king became bored and flew away from Earth.

Naruto was walking to the hokage tower to turn in the photo. He looked at the photo confused.

"Hey War-Rock, how come _you're_ in this picture?"

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe the FM king took a cruise around Earth for a while causing me to appear temporarily." War-Rock joked. Naruto laughed in response.

'Hehe, yeah right." At this moment. The FM king sneezed. "Well who cares, you and I are partners, there shouldn't be a reason why you can't be in it."

"NO!" The third yelled.

"Aw! How come!"

"I have no idea why or how you got that makeup on, and that little blue guy there, but re-take the picture."

"Why not?" Naruto and War-Rock snickered.

"Re-take!"

"No!"

"Re-take!"

"No!"

"Re-take!"

"**Oiroke no Jutsu**! (Sexy Technique)"

"Re-what?"

Naruto's remale counterpart appeared.

"Onegai? Hokage-sama?" In a sexy pose.

Which caused the third to fall back with a nosebleed. Naruto reversed back and his eye twitched.

The third regained his composure and before he could resume talking, the sliding door to the side opened.

"Old man! Today, is the day, I defeat you!" The boy ran but tripped on his scarf.

He recovered quickly and scanned around.

"You!" The boy pointed to Naruto.

"Eh?"

"You tripped me didn't you?!" The boy accused.

"What are you talking about? It was your own fault you idiot!" Naruto said grabbing the boy by his collar.

Suddenly, a strange man with a Konoha headband and sunglasses ran in the room.

"Honorable grandson!" (**A/N**: I didn't watch the first sixty episodes of the subbed Naruto so I don't know what he calls Konohamaru.)

"Put him down! Do you know that he is the grandson of Hokage-sama?"

"Really?" Naruto looked confused and looked at the boy.

_Hehe, now that he knows that, he won't dare lay a finger on me. _The boy thought.

"Oh well if you put it that way." Naruto punched the boy on the head. Which caused a big bump.

"I don't care if you're his mom! I'll still hit you!" Naruto dropped the boy on the ground and walked off.

'Honorable grandson!" The man ran over to the boy to see how he was. But the hokage caught his attention.

"Konohamaru causing problems again?" The man nodded. The third sighed. "Take him out and continue training him." He ordered.

The man nodded and turned around only to see nothing.

"Where did he go?!"

Naruto walked in the streets of Konoha. Right now war-Rock had decided to go to sleep. So he went back inside the DS.

He continued walking until he saw some fence lines that didn't match with the other fence lines.

He sweat dropped at the sight.

"That's the worse disguise in the history of worst disguises!" Naruto said while pointing an accusing

"Hehe, your pretty good." The boy pulled off the disguise. Which wasn't really a disguise. "Good enough to be my rival!" He declared.

"Rival? No way! I have better things to do than to play with some little kid." Naruto huffed and started walking away.

"Wait!" The boy yelled.

"What now?"

"Teach me that technique that you used to beat the old man with!" He commanded.

"What? The **Oiroke no Jutsu**?" Naruto asked. He nodded.

"Nah." Naruto tried to walk away once again.

"Come on aniki!" This made Naruto stop in his tracks.

"Boss huh? You know what? I'll teach you the technique." The boy cheered. "So what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone calls me honorable grandson, but my real name is Konohamaru. And I prefer it better."

"Hmmm ok Konohamaru. Lets start." Naruto looked around. "There!" Naruto pointed to an attractive young lady around her early twenties.

"Try transforming into her first." Konohamaru nodded.

"Henge!" Konohamaru disappeared and was replaced with that woman. Except, with a bigger girth, bigger arms, bigger legs…and well bigger everything.

"AH! Wrong! Horrible!" Naruto responded.

"Is this your idea of making fun of me?" The woman who appeared out of nowhere asked.

"Wait, what?" Naruto was met with a fist.

"Hey aniki. Are you ok?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto had a right black eye.

"Yeah. Something like this is nothing for a super cool ninja like me!" He announced proudly.

"Ok, lets start with the next one. You know how to do the transformation right. But you getting the body shape wrong. But I have an idea on how to fix it." Naruto lead them to a hentai comic store. Naruto doesn't look at hentai, so he just picked up a random comic on the rack.

He skipped to half of the doujin and visibly blushed. Konohamaru blushed too, but he actually liked it.

Naruto made a move to give the doujin back to the rack, but the manager had already stopped him.

"Naruto!" A fist came flying towards Naruto.

"Aniki! Are you ok?" Konohamaru asked once again.

Naruto's left eye this time had been blackened. Naruto didn't feel like talking so he just nodded.

Naruto motioned for Konohamaru to follow him. He lead him to the bath house and both of them stood in front of it.

"Ugh…ok Konohamaru, this is the last place to go to before phase one is finished." Naruto explained.

"So what do we do?"

Naruto just grinned softly.

"Henge." Naruto turned into his female counterpart. It didn't take long for Konohamaru to know what to do.

"Henge!" He turned into a obese young girl about his age with thick lips.

Both of them slowly walked into the girls section of the bath house.

Seconds after they entered, screams were heard.

"Naruto! What are you doing in the girls side?!"

"Eek! Hentai!"

Naruto's screams were heard throughout Konoha.

Naruto's face was covered in bruises. And his clothes were a mess.

"Ok now that phase one is complete, lets move onto phase two! Try it." Konohamaru nodded.

"Henge!"

"No no skinnier!"

"Henge!"

"Make her more curvier."

"Henge!"

"This is going to be a long day…"

The man with the sunglasses had came to the place where Naruto and Konohamaru were. They were drinking soda after training. Konohamaru had told Naruto about his dream to be hokage. And he said he wanted to be one fast. Naruto kept this in mind.

"Honorable grandson! There you are!" His eyes turned to Naruto. His eyes turned to Naruto. And he glared at him.

_Aw its those eyes. The ones everyone give me._ Naruto thought.

"Your coming back with me." He made a move to grab Konohamaru's hand. But he backed away before he could.

"No! And now, I'll defeat you with my newest technique!" He made a seal.

"Henge!" Konohamaru disappeared and in place, a attractive girl with brunette hair appeared, with a large chest. She was wearing…well nothing. Just as Naruto's female counterpart.

The man had stepped back and blushed. But it didn't finish him. Konohamaru transformed back.

"Aw man! It didn't work!"

"Such a inappropriate trick shall never work on me. Now come!" Konohamaru stepped back. But Naruto stepped in front of him.

He formed the cross seal and summoned up chakra.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" A little over twenty Naruto's appeared and circled the man.

"Kage Bunshin eh? I am an special jounin! It'll never work on me: Ebisu!" Naruto grinned.

"Henge!" All the Naruto's cried.

Soon the whole battlefield had become surrounded with female Narutos. Naked.

They all pretended to swoon over Ebisu. Pretty soon, he had enough, and flew back from his nose bleeding so much.

He lied there, twitching.

"Wow! Aniki! That was amazing!"

"Hehe, arigatou. But remember this. There is no shortcut to becoming hokage. It takes nothing but pure effort. And if you ever do get to the point of becoming hokage. Remember, that the one person you'll have to beat to become hokage, is me: Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said grinning.

Konohamaru stood there stunned. He eventually smiled.

"See ya Aniki!" Konohamaru yelled.

Naruto pulled off a good leave. Instead of saying anything back, he just put his right hand in the air. Without turning around. Indicating a 'ok' sign.

"You look like such a bad ass." War-Rock said. Now having been awoken from the short battle earlier.

Naruto just grinned.

Thus, Naruto goes home. Resting up for tomorrow. Where he gets assigned a team.

* * *

Finally, I finished this chapter. Originally, I was going to finish two chapters, and finish the third chapter halfway through and then post the two new chapters I finished.

But I was too lazy and I'm just going to post this now after I finish it.

I gave Naruto a new technique, but don't think of it as all invincible. Rock Lee could be able to see Naruto move. And Naruto could probably only use the move for seven...eight minutes. Tops. And after that, the effects disperse. using again after almost all of Naruto's nutrients have been drained, may cause ba big strain to his body.

Sorry about the delay, and for the two to three month absent.

But anyways, hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

BTW I'm too lazy to put the gray line thing in every scene change so I'm just doing it to to the beginning and end.


	4. Christmas Special!

-1Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!

**Summary**: A NarutoXRNR/MMSF Cross story. While town gazing at the hokage monuments, Naruto finds something...well more like something interesting finds Naruto.Watch as Naruto fights with his new powers to protect his precious people. RockmanXHarem

**Chapter summary**: It's Christmas. And Naruto tries to accomplish his biggest Christmas dream. To get a snowman to last all Christmas night. Unfortunately, that's not as easy as it looks…

The poll

Battle card! Insert Battle card name here Activate!: 2 vote/s

Battle card! Insert Battle card name here Predation!: 1 vote/s

I had an error in chapter two.

_This…academy student learned how to move as fast as someone using the **Shunshin no Jutsu** merely by watching it! And is using it right now!_

I meant that Naruto moved twice as fast as someone using the **Shunshin no Jutsu **because as it turns out, the **Shunshin no Jutsu **is a justu normal genin fresh out of the academy learn. And Gear Second allows Naruto to not use, but to move twice as fast without using chakra. It's kind of confusing, but you'll learn to ignore it. D

My reasons for writing this chapter, I have writers block and decided to write a Christmas special. Since its…let's see…seventeen days until Christmas, (Today is December eighth) I probably wont release this until the twentieth.)

**A/N**: Uh ignore the paragraph above, it seems that I had BIG writers block and didn't actually resume this chapter until two days after Christmas…

By the way, I'm trying to make each chapter at least six thousand words. That's the reason why updates take a while. But it'll all be worth it.

Disclaimer: Hourou Shunketsu does not own Ryuusei No Rockman or any of its characters, or Naruto or any of its characters...or the Nintendo DS...

Ok, let's see…on with the story.

* * *

Today was December twenty fourth, otherwise known at the night/day before Christmas, or Christmas eve.

Uzumaki Naruto, he's a blond guy. He's the not smartest noodle in a ramen bowl. Frankly put. Although, he may have his moments.

Naruto is a nice guy. This year, he has two objectives. His first; every year he would buy all the girls he knew in his class a gift. He wasn't trying to woo them. Whatever that meant. He would buy the guys he knew a present also. Even Sasuke. Honest! But when you think about it, buying another guy a gift makes you seem like a homosexual. Even if your not.

His second objective, is to keep a snowman up all night until Christmas morning. Unfortunately, since he doesn't have a house, if he would make a snowman in front of his apartment, people could break it down and Naruto couldn't do anything about it. Of course this was the hardest objective, so Naruto will do this one after finishing his first objective.

Naruto stood in his house getting ready. He wore his orange shorts, his black undershirt, and a bigger version of his old orange jacket unzipped. It reached down to his lower thigh. The only differences from this one, and his older one, is that there was none of that fur material on the collar, and the blue was gone. And lastly, his headband. To get into the Christmas mood, Naruto changed the blue fabric the headband held previously to red. Plus, the ends of the fabric had the Santa hat puff ball thingy on each end. It may have looked goofy, but Naruto liked it.

Naruto opened his door, walked out, and closed it. Locking it in the process. He then started jumping from roof to roof to stores he thought would be good for buying gifts.

He only knew four girls, so it shouldn't be too hard right? Wrong.

Naruto almost knew nothing of the opposite sex. All he knew was that some were weird, like Hinata. Some were boy obsessed, like both Ino and Sakura. Some were easily angered. Or had a short temper, such as both Ino and Sakura. Also Ayame too.

Naruto stopped his jumping from roof to roof in front of Mal-mart. The place was amazing; with almost anything a human person would need to survive: food, liquidly substance safe to drink without harming the body whatsoever, games, beds, TV's. Etc.

Safe to say, it was better than 'Wal-Mart' across the street. Naruto glared at the store behind him. It had a few people here and there going in and out. Not as much as Mal-mart though.

Naruto walked onto the black 'carpet' and the door slid open. How? Naruto had no idea. But he didn't want to go on over and over again about it in his mind. Walking around the huge store, Naruto gazed around, wondering what item he should buy first. But he had to choose first.

"Hmmm. Ayame's place is pretty close here so maybe I should start with her." Naruto mumbled to himself. Naruto was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice that he had walked into the lingerie part of the place. He never noticed until he ran into something soft. It was something he never experienced before. Not even the soft pillow he bought last week. He backed up a step and blinked at the figure in front of him. His eyes bulged out of his head and started to turn red.

Right in front of him was non other than Ayame herself.

"Naruto-kun! Whats with the straight forward attitude? Going into my chest like that, as if you owned them." She huffed, with a red tint on her cheeks. Naruto responded something that was impossible to understand. Ayame just huffed once more and close her eyes.

"Don't do it again." Was all she said before she spun around and started walking the other way. Naruto just blinked in confusion and watched as she walked off. She then stopped in her tracks, and looked with interest at what looked like a choker with a tiny bell on it. She then frowned, and walked away. Not before sighing.

Naruto blinked and ran to where the choker was. He looked at it. It was pretty nice, and it would make Ayame look pretty cute. He imagined the thought in his head and blushed. But then he looked at the price tag. His eyes widened. No wonder she frowned, it costs quite a penny.

Good thing Naruto has been saving up from the weekly allowance he receives from the old man. Altogether, it was way more than enough to get it. He took it off of the rack, and held it with his hand.

He pulled out his DS and used the touch screen to mark off the following:

Ayame: Check

Hinata:

Ino:

Sakura:

Naruto then proceeded to look for a present for Hinata.

"What would be a good present Hinata-san?" Naruto mumbled. He never got to know the girl that well. All he knew was that she grew red every time she looked at him, and would either freeze up, or faint. Based on those facts, Naruto decided to pull a cliché and get her a stuffed animal.

Rushing over to the stuffed animals section, Naruto saw many of them. But not one of them would fit Hinata. Until he saw a stuffed fox. He didn't know why, but he decided to get it for her.

Ayame: Check

Hinata: Check

Ino:

Sakura:

Naruto then pondered about Ino and Sakura. They both like Sasuke. That was all he knew. Until it hit him. He would stea- uh borrow two items from Sasuke and would give it to them. It was perfect!

Luckily, Sasuke was in the store. Unfortunately, he was on his way out. Naruto rushed to the register and paid for the two items. He then proceeded to quietly follow Sasuke from behind.

But first, he formed a cross seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." A clone appeared next to Naruto. The real one then grabbed a trash bin and jumped inside. The clone pushed it. Following Sasuke.

Every time Sasuke would turn around, the real Naruto would duck and hide in the bin. While the clone would hide behind it. Thus, making the most perfect disguise.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

Finally, they reached the Uchiha compound. Sasuke walked into his house solemnly. Naruto jumped out of the trash bin and tried to land nicely. Only to slip on the ice and fall on his head. His clone sweat dropped. Then the clone transformed into a mouse, while Naruto transformed into a big dog.

The sweat drop on the clone grew. How could HE be such an idiot? Which was actually himself, but isn't at the same time.

"Huh?" The clone said.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok. Here's what we do. I'm going to distract Sasuke by barking continuously. While you sneak into his room and grab two items. And make sure they're not his boxers…or underwear…or anything that touches his skin for more than ten minutes." Naruto added with a sweat drop.

The clone nodded.

Naruto proceeded to Sasuke's window and started barking.

At first, Sasuke just yelled at him to stop. But Naruto didn't. Sasuke was becoming more and more annoyed and agitated. Until he couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke jumped out of his window and started to chase Naruto around the neighborhood. Naruto ran on all fours, trying to buy time for his clone.

Meanwhile, mouse Naruto crept into Sasuke's room. He then changed back to his human self and looked/scanned the room. It looked pretty normal: a clock, a futon. A dresser. But then two things caught Naruto's eyes. It was a picture of Sasuke. And the second was a mini statue of Sasuke.

"Why the hell does he have stuff that shows himself?" The clone mumbled.

But he took them anyway. The clone then turned on his DS and turned on pictochat.

"Mission Accomplished."

Meanwhile, the real Naruto eventually ran out Sasuke. He transformed back into his human self and felt his DS vibrating.

He pulled it out and saw two words. "Mission Accomplished." Naruto replied:

"Hurry up and get out of there. Sasuke's on the way back."

Naruto ran out of the Uchiha district and waited for his clone.

One minute later, the clone came back with the items in his hands. He gave them to Naruto and disappeared with a 'poof'.

Naruto was about to leave, until a voice came from behind.

"Oi."

He turned around, and none other than Sasuke was there.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"None of your business."

"Tell me! We're aquaitences right?" Naruto looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What kind of sick, twisted mentally deranged game are you playing?" Naruto asked. With the same puzzled face.

"Next thing I know, you think we're friends."

"Aren't we?"

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, then proceeded to run home. Leaving a confused Sasuke.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

He ran inside his house and locked the door. Spreading out the four items, Naruto proceeded to wrap them. Starting with the choker. Then the stuffed fox, then the two oddly disturbing items Sasuke had.

Finishing with a bow on each present.

He placed all of them in a bag and went to Ayame's house. It was somewhat late, so Naruto decided he would just sneak in through Ayame's window and deliver the present there.

Naruto formed a cross seal and made several bunshins. The all grabbed each other to form a human ladder, which Naruto used to climb. He opened the window and climbed in, dismissing the clones while doing it.

Naruto scanned the room, he couldn't find Ayame in it.

"Ayame-chan." He called out softly.

But silence.

He was about to call again, until a door to his right opened, and there stood Ayame in a towel. It looked like she just got out of the shower. And she did.

They stood there in awkward silence for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been a few seconds.

They both turned red.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing in my room?!" She yelled and asked. With an accusing finger pointed in his direction.

"I-you-but-just-" Naruto tried to respond but only failed miserably. But then,

"I just wanted to give you this…" He replied. Holding out his present to her. It was amazing he could speak without stuttering that time.

She stared at it questioningly, and took it with her right hand.

"Whats this?" She asked. He chuckled softly.

"You have to open it to find out." He replied. Smiling.

She unwrapped the bow and the wrapping to reveal a box. She opened it to find the choker she had been eying earlier on. She looked up at Naruto. Who had a embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, I saw you look at it today, and I thought that it would look great on you." He responded with a grin. All the while, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

She didn't respond, which made Naruto feel even more nervous. But at last, she did.

"You know, a choker is something that is supposed to make someone's sexual appeal higher." She said looking down with a bigger blush.

"Wha? It is?" Naruto asked. Embarrassed, his blush matched hers. "Gomen."

"B-but I like it!" She responded. His head perked up.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Normally, I would be offended at this. But since you didn't mean it in any perverted way, I won't be mad."

"Alright!" Naruto said, pumping his hand. "Well, I better get going." Naruto said, turning around.

"Matte!" She called out. Naruto turned around. She gave him a kiss on the cheek right there and then.

His eyes widened. After a few seconds, she pulled back and her face turned redder than a tomato in the middle of the road on Thanksgiving day. She then quickly walked to her door and left. Leaving Naruto in a daze.

Naruto then left.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

(**A/N**: Sorry if this is a little sappy…)

Once he left, he immediately began running to the Hyuuga compound. It was pretty easy to find. I mean, a four story mansion in Konoha is somewhat hard to miss…

The only _real _challenge was to find one room in the whole compound. Naruto jumped on the roof of, and scanned the window. There was a shadow behind the curtains. Justding from the…'bumps' on the shadow's chest, it was indeed a women.

_I think this is Hinata-san's room._ Naruto thought. He then opened the window by placing his hands on the glass, and push it to the side. Jumping in, Naruto said "Hinata-san?". Only to find out that the figure in the room was a man. Wearing a dress, with grapefruits for replacement for the chest.

They looked at each other in awkward silence.

"Uh…" Naruto started.

"I can explain!" The man shouted, holding his hand out in front of him.

"Please…don't." Naruto said. Before backing up and searching for another room.

Twenty windows later…

Naruto reached the twenty-first window. Naruto heard whoever was in the room mutter something, it was a high voice, so Naruto was positive it was a girl this time.

Peeking in the window, Naruto glanced in the room. The person in the room noticed his presence and stared back.

It was indeed a girl, but it wasn't the girl he was looking for. She didn't seem alarmed by him, so Naruto thought it was safe to ask her a question.

"Ano, you wouldn't happen to know where Hinata-san is would you?"

"My sister? She's in the room next to me." She said with a bored face pointing her thumb to the right. That's camera right by the way.

"Ah, arigato uh…" Naruto paused.

"Hanabi."

"Hanabi-san? Really?" She nodded. "I _love _fireworks! They're so pretty." Naruto said, with a grin.

She didn't show any emotion, but she _did _blush. So she just turned around and pretended not to be interested.

Naruto hopped to the next room.

"I really hope this is the room." Naruto said to himself.

He repeated the process he had previously done twenty one times before: approach the window, open window with both hands, peek through the curtain. And run away if target is not the required target.

Looking inside, Naruto saw a bare back in front of him. Of course, he didn't know what it was. So being curious, Naruto hopped in the room, and reached out to feel the back. As soon as he touched the object, the object jumped in surprise.

She turned around, but not all the way around, with her hands covering her chest with a huge blush on her face. It only grew bigger when she saw who it was in her room.

"Eek!" She shouted. And was about to shout more, until Naruto came up to her, and closed her mouth with his hand. Hinata used both of her hands to try to get his hand off, but was futile. Until, Naruto looked down to see what boys his age wouldn't see for another few years. Naruto blushed, and turned around. It was obvious that Hinata was in the middle of changing.

Hinata became confused, and then looked down to see herself exposed to the man she loved. Good thing she wasn't bottomless. Or she might of passed out right there.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please stay like that u-until I get d-dressed."

Naruto waited in awkward silence. He could hear her clothes shuffling around. Naruto even considered turning around, only to bang himself in the head for even thinking of the idea.

"I'm done." She said quietly. Naruto barely heard her.

"Hehe, sorry about that." He said grinning while rubbing the back of his head. Hinata nodded, meaning it was something like "It's ok".

She stood there with her head hanging. Her bangs covered her eyes. Obviously still embarrassed.

They stood in even more awkward silence. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and came up with a thought.

"Well I have to get going. But before I go, here's a little Christmas present." Naruto said. Pulling the box out of nowhere behind his back. He tossed it softly to her. She fumbled with the present before it rested in her hands.

"A-arigatou…" She said before opening the present softly. The contents of the box dropped to the ground and she pulled out the plushy. Immediately, her face brightened up and hugged Naruto.

After a few seconds, she let go. She held the plushy close to her as if it was the world to her. (To her, it probably is.) She looked at Naruto, who at this point was starting to leave.

"Bye bye. Ureshii Noeru Hinata-san." Before jumping out.

**A/N**: The statement above means Happy Christmas. It may not be the exact translation, but it seems pretty cool to me. P

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

**A/N**: I'm just going to start wrapping it up since I can't really write anything romantic with Sakura or Ino. Plus…giving a girl a picture of anyone but yourself is…somewhat weird…it was a last minute thing by the way….

Naruto wanted to quickly finish his objectives, as Christmas was coming soon. So, Naruto left the present for Sakura and rang the doorbell and ran as his life depended on it.

He did the same for Sakura.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

"Phew! Finally! Objective one, completed!" Naruto said as he stretched.

"Now for objective two!" He then formed a cross seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Three clones appeared next to him. He then began to give orders to them.

"Okay, you, Naruto number one, make the biggest piece. Naruto number two, make the middle piece. And Naruto number three, make the smallest piece. A.K.A. the head. I'll go look for a carrot, branches, and some other third thing."

"Hai!"

They all scattered to do their part.

Naruto number three finished the head quite easily. It _was _the easiest part of a snowman.

Naruto number two had some difficulties with his, but completed it easily.

Naruto nimber one had the most difficulties. It was the biggest part of a snowman and right nowm it was a little bigger than the middle part of the snowman. Now, he was having some trouble finishing the snowman bottom. It took longer than Naruto number three and two took together. But he eventually finished it.

The three worked together to complete the snowman by putting them in order, from smallest to largest. It was quite easy.

A few moments later, the real Naruto came back with a carrot, two nice braches, and a bag of sour gummy worms.

"Uh, I understand the carrot and the branches, but why the gummy worms?" Naruto number two asked.

"Well I _did _say some other third thing…" Naruto said with a sweat drop. The others followed suit with their own sweat drop.

"Anyway, lets finish this puppy-uh…snowman up." Naruto said as he shoved one branch into the side, and did the same with the other. He then shoved the carrot into the middle of the head. Thus, the snowman was finished!

Naruto dismissed his clones. Then he took out his DS and shook it. Suddenly, War-Rock came out looking a little sleepy. Naruto turned on his Bijuaru-Me.

"Baka, take it easy. I'm trying to sleep."

"You've been sleeping for the last two chapters!" Naruto said angrily.

"What does that mean?" Naruto groaned in exasperation.

"Never mind! Just look at what I made!"

War-Rock turned his head to the side to look at the snowman.

"What of it…?"

"Pretty cool huh?"

"No…"

"You don't need to be so blunt…"

"So why did you make it?"

"Well, every year during Christmas, I've always made a snowman. And on Christmas morning, I always find it smashed. So this year, I'm going to stay out all night to protect the snowman I made. So this time, it _will _survive." Naruto explained.

"Psh, Earthlings…"

"Well just keep me company for the remainder of the night."

"Fine fine."

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

"How long has it been?" Naruto asked. He felt as bored as ever.

"The last time you asked me, it was a minute. And in a few seconds, it'll be a minute and a half."

"Are you serious!?" Naruto asked, with his eyes almost bulging out of his head. War-Rock only nodded.

"AH!" Naruto groaned in exasperation for the second time that night.

"Oh I know! Why don't you answer some questions that I have on Earth? That always seems to pass the time."

"Hmmm ok. Sure, I don't see why not."

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

"And that's where babies come from."

"Are you serious!?" War-Rock's eyes felt like popping out.

"Yes, all the way down there." Naruto said, with his eyes closed.

"Wow, and I thought they always came from the stork."

"Nope, I'd like to say they come from the stork too, but I'd be lying."

"So, babies come from California…"

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

Naruto got curious and asked War-Rock how long they had until sun would come up. Which is about at five thirty A.M..

"It's about two thirty."

"Oh man! Three more hours!"

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

"I'm telling you War-Rock! An avocado is a fruit!"

"It's a vegetable baka! Avocado's aren't sweet!"

"Then explain the lemon."

"That's a cheap shot! Besides, an avocado does not have any seeds!"

"Then explain that giant seed in the middle of the avocado!"

"Its..! Plainly a giant…shell! Yeah! A shell! Not a seed!"

"…That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my natural born life!"

"Well, that's because your not natural!"

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

Naruto started to ask War-Rock the time, but he beat him to the punch.

"Three thiry A.M.."

"Damn!"

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

"So, why do they call it New Hampshire, if there was never a plain old Hampshire?" War-Rock asked.

"I don't know! I wasn't at the meeting!"

"But that doesn't make sense!"

"A lot of things don't make sense!"

Silence occurred.

"So is there a old York?" War-Rock asked.

Naruto threw a punch at War-Rock. Only for it to faze through him.

"Shut up! That's enough history questions for tonight!"

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

"Four thirty" War-Rock said as he saw Naruto begin to ask.

"Yes! So close! And so far, nobody's come to sabotage this snowman!"

Suddenly, a snowball was thrown at his face.

"Peh! Who threw that? Show yourself!"

Silence occurred for the second time that night.

"Well?!" Naruto started to get impatient.

"Naruto, turn on your Bijuaru-Me." Naruto did as told and saw a snowman floating in front of him.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

"I am the might, the powerful, the awesome-" He pasued for dramatic effect. "Snowmanman."

Silence once again occurred for the third time that night.

"Uh…Snowmanman?" He nodded. Naruto and War-Rock looked at him, then at each other, then at him again. Then at each other. They suddenly busted into laughter.

"Oh my god! That's the lamest name I've ever heard!" Naruto laughed, holding his stomach while pointing a finger at Snowmanman. War-Rock was laughing so hard he couldn't do anything.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry!" Naruto said, still laughing. "It's just, that why didn't you call yourself Snowman?" Naruto said as his and War-Rock's laughter died down. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Because, that dude behind you already took it." He said, pointing in Naruto and War-Rock's direction.

"Say wha?" Naruto asked as he turned around. "No one's behind us."

"The snowman baka!"

Naruto turned around once again. He saw the snowman.

"But he's not alive."

"So? Everyone makes those every year, and I feel that its disgracing me! So I destroy them!" Naruto and War-Rock sweat dropped.

"So…_y-you're _the one who smashes my snowman every year! You bastard!" Snowmanman just smirked and jumped onto a wave road.

Naruto responded and threw a kunai up at him. Then he jumped on the wave road. Only to fall through it. Naruto landed on his head.

Snowmanman and War-Rock just sweat dropped.

"Baka! We're supposed to go through Denpa Henkan first!" Naruto's eyes turned small as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, I knew that! I was just testing you!"

"Baka! How was that testing me-"

"Anyway! Here we go!" Naruto said as he picked up his DS.

"Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!" Naruto shouted. Light surrounded him, and once it dispersed, our favorite blue bomber appeared: Rockman! Except, a few select thingd were different. Such as Naruto's suit and armor and helmet being red. Plus, the odd jet pack like thing on his back became a Santa bag. And as the last touch, the spikes on his ears had Santa puff balls hanging by a string (Literally) on the tips.

"War-Rock! Like my new Santa suit?"

"Hell no! What the heck did you do to our normal outfit?!"

"Hacking my friend, Google and for the win!" Naruto said with a victory pose. War-Rock sweat dropped. Naruto then jumped on the Wave road.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

Naruto appeared on the wave road that Snowmanman currently occupied.

"I will not let you ruin my snowman!" Naruto said, with his War-Rock head sticking out, pointing at Snowmanman.

"You can't stop me!" Snowmanman said as he ran towards Naruto's snowman. However, Naruto quickly teleported to Snowmanman and did a roundhouse kick to his head. It didn't knock him down, but it sure did stop him.

"Like I said! I won't let you ruin my Snowman Snowmanman! Wow that's a mouthful…" Naruto said with a confused look. Which caused War-Rock to sweat drop once again.

"This kid is persistent." Snowmanman said as he wiped his mouth.

"Hey War-Rock, this guy is made of snow right? So that means heat should be his weakness!"

"Uh sure, right. Why not?" War-Rock said as he seemed unsure.

"All right then!" Naruto dug for a battle card.

_HeatBall_

_Lob a fire bomb at your enemy!_

"Battle card! HeatBall! Activate!" Naruto said and threw the card in the air, which War-Rock then ate.

Naruto's hand/War-Rock's head then turned into a hand and a ball appeared in it. Naruto then threw it at Snowmanman. Who at this point was still recovering from the roundhouse kick earlier. Having no options, he chose to take the attack.

As soon as the ball had physical contact with Snowmanman, it exploded with a cloud of smoke.

The cloud of smoke soon dispersed to reveal that Snowmanman was damaged, but not much.

"I forgot to mention that even though snow/ice is weak against heat, it takes a lot of heat to take down a snow/ice enemy."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"I'd never thought I'd have to resort to this…" Naruto said softly.

"What? Think?"

"No!-Well…I guess that would work…but I think it'd be easier to combine a bunch of heat Battle Cards together." Naruto said, hitting his two head hands together. Causing War-Rock to gain a huge bump.

"Okay, first card! He'll be pretty hard to get into a series of combos with, so a stun card should be good for the first of the combo. Or a slow down card." Naruto said rummaging through the pouch on his lower belt.

_Gravity Seal_

_Places a seal on one enemy and places X times as much gravity on the enemy as long as the user continuously pumps chakra into the seal. The more chakra there is, the more gravity is placed._

"Battle card! Gravity Seal! Activate!" The seal appeared on Snowmanman and Naruto started to pump chakra into it. He wanted to slow him down enough so that he would stop moving, so Naruto pumped even more chakra in. Until finally, Snowmanman could barely move.

"Yosh! Next!"

_Magic Crystal_

_Summons a magician for ten seconds that'll shoot fire at enemies._

"Battle card! Magic Crystal! Activate!"

A small virus appeared next to Naruto. It wore a purple hat with something that looked like a magnifying glass symbol on it. It's body was lavender. It's hands were pale and it held a yellow staff that was shaped like a crescent moon at the end.

It started to shoot fireballs at Snowmanman.

_Tail Burner_

_Summons a lizard that'll attack the enemy with a flamethrower for ten seconds._

"Battle Card! Tail Burner! Activate!"

Another virus appeared next to Naruto. It was a red lizard, with green eyes, four legs with two claws on the end of each, with a tail that had a lively flame flickering upon it.

It unleashed a flamethrower attack at Snowmanman.

"Last card!"

_Fire Bazooka _

_Hit enemy with a strong stream of fire._

"Battle card!" Fire Bazooka! Activate!" War-Rock turned into a yellow cannon.

Naruto aimed it at Snowmanman and fired continuously. Now, three streams of fire were being fired at Snowmanman. After five more seconds, the magician disappeared. And after another five seconds, the lizard disappeared. And after fire _more _seconds, Naruto stopped firing his bazooka. Naruto then transformed it back into War-Rock's head.

When the cloud of smoke dispersed from Snowmanman, Naruto's eyes widened. He was still standing. But was still relieved. He didn't want to kill him, even if he _is _a bad guy.

Using the last of his strength, Snowmanman hopped to Naruto's snowman.

"Hey! Where did he go?" Naruto said looking around. He was so preoccupied on whatever he was thinking about to notice that Snowmanman disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened.

"He didn't!" Naruto turned around and hopped off the wave road and to his snowman. To his horror, he saw a giant pile of slush.

"NO!" Naruto yelled out. He immediately ran over to his snowman and transformed back into our favorite blond.

Said blonde mourned over the slush.

"Fredrick! Forgive me!"

"Who the hell is Fredrick?"

"Hell if I know. I just saw it on a soap opera."

"Well you shouldn't copy- Wait, did you say you got it from a soap opera?" He nodded. "You watch soap operas?"

"No! I just channel surf!"

"Get your hands off me!"

"Huh?" Naruto scanned for where the voice had come from. It had come from the ground. Naruto looked down. And his eyes bulged out of his head.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Naruto said. Or rather he yelled. Where Naruto was mourning, was not Snowman, but Snowmanman.

"I was going to destroy your snowman before I retreated, but I noticed how peaceful it looks just standing there. Destroying it, would be like destroying myself."

"Hehe, I guess you're a nice guys after all. Sorry to mess you up so badly."

"Don't worry about that, I deserved it. Now let me rest in peace."

"Hey, you'll just become snow, then melt, then evaporate into the air, the turn into water vapor, and then next year, I'll see you again. You'll be falling as rain many times before I meet you though." Naruto explained with a thumbs up and a grin.

"How do you know that? I thought _I _was the smart one here." War-Rock said. Naruto sweat dropped.

"You don't even know what a fly is."

"A what?"

"Exactly."

"Hey! I'm about to melt here, so I'll see you guys next year!" His voice started to fade away as his face soon matched with the snow on the ground.

"I hope I see you again…" Naruto said as Snowmanman disappeared.

"That…was rather odd." Breaking the moment.

"Baka! Can't you keep a moment steady?" War-Rock was about to reply, but Naruto just sighed.

They stood and watched the sun come up. Finally, for the first time, Naruto successfully completed his second objective.

Naruto stretched his arms back and gave out a big yawn.

"Boy I'm tired! Let's go to sleep War-Rock."

"I like the way you're thinking as they headed back home. Or rather, Naruto's home.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

"I don't get why you went through all that trouble and you didn't get anything back!"

"Well it's a Earth tradition. Yeah, a tradition, you can call it that. But the point isn't to receive, but to give."

"But those girls received something, but they didn't give you anything!"

"When you put it that way, you make it sound bad."

"It _is _bad!"

"Just forget about it and go to sleep."

"…"

Silence occurred in Naruto's room.

"No seriously, _why _do they call it New Yor-"

"GOOD NIGHT WAR-ROCK!" Naruto yelled as he threw a pillow at his DS/War-Rock's home.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

Next morning, Naruto heard soft knocking at his door. Naruto didn't lock his door, so he expected for whoever it was to come in. But the knocks became more frequent and louder. Until Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

He stomped to his door and opened it, with a angry face.

"…Ohayo…?" He said rubbing one eye. He saw Misora at his doorstep.

"M-Misora-chan? What are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas morning silly. Here's your present!" Misora said, handing him a small gift wrapped present.

"Hm?" Naruto mumbled confused. He opened the gift and pulled out the contents inside. It was a black necklace with a yellow star shaped stone hanging from it.

**A/N**: Think of Subaru's/Geo's necklace.

"Wow! Arigato Misora-chan." Naruto said as he placed it over his head. "I love it!" He ruffled her hair softly which made her blush softly. They stood there for a few more seconds. Naruto felt as if Misora was waiting for something.

"Well?" She asked. Breaking the silence.

"Well what?"

"Did you get me anything?" Naruto's eyes widened. He felt as if the sky just came crashing down upon him. How could he forget a present for one of the most violent, short tempered girls he had ever met?

"Uh, uh, woosh!" Naruto made a wind noise as he softly threw his hat down to ground which was pretty far down considering how high he lived.

"Look what the wind did to my hat!" Naruto said. "I better get it." Naruto jumped down to the ground, picked up his hat and put it on.

"Hey look! A komodo dragon!" Naruto said pointing behind Misora.

"Where?" She looked but to no avail. "Naruto-kun, I don't see…any…thing…" She saw that he had started to dash off away from her.

"Baka Naruto-kun! You forgot to get me a present?!?!? Wait until I get my hands on you!" Was heard throughout the whole city.

Naruto shuddered. All the beatings he had received in his life were about to double as soon as Misora caught up with him.

* * *

Alright! Christmas special: Complete! It actually took me three weeks to finish…but I finished! This is the first update of the year on this chapter!

I'm going to start writing a New Years special. It might not be as long as this or the other chapters (Which by the way, this chapter is about six and a half thousand words) since I want to release it on the first day of the year. I might release it on the second with six-thousand words. I may not. Who knows?

This may be too late, but Merry Christmas!

Have a nice day.


	5. New Years Special!

-1Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!

**Summary**: A NarutoXRNR/MMSF Cross story. While town gazing at the hokage monuments, Naruto finds something...well more like something interesting finds Naruto.Watch as Naruto fights with his new powers to protect his precious people. RockmanXHarem

**Chapter Summary**: The second special: The New Years/Eve event. Iruka wants everyone to go. But there's one catch, everyone needs a date of the opposite sex. (Or the same sex. But that's usually in families) Meaning Naruto has to find a date…

The poll

Battle card! Insert Battle card name here Activate!: 2 vote/s

Battle card! Insert Battle card name here Predation!: 2 vote/s

**A/N**: Okay, hopefully, I can finished this chapter in one day, if not, I'll release it the next day…although it won't be as special…

Anyway, I'll post the time of when I started, and when I finished.

**A/N**: Ah! I accidentally exited out of this chapter before saving, so like two thousand words got deleted. I'm going to just cut this chapter into like four thousand words or three thousand words instead of the usual six thousand words. But I think it's ok. After all, it's only a special, right I _would _retype it, but I spent a while on it, and it wouldn't be as good as the first time I did it. So...meh...Well...actually I am re typing it, but like I said, it won't be as good as the first time around...maybe...however you guys won't know! So why am I typing this?

Time Started:

Twelve fifteen P.M. January first.

Remember, this chapter may be shorter than six thousand words since I want to complete it in one day. I may not…?

Disclaimer: What? I said the same thing for the last four chapters! You still need me to say it? Hourou Shunketsu does not own Ryuusei No Rockman or any of its characters, or Naruto or any of its characters...or the Nintendo DS...

Ok, let's see…on with the story.

December thirty first. Otherwise known as New Years Eve. And tonight, the Hokage's holding a festival for celebration. Everyone was free to go…Anyone with a date that is…

Too bad Iruka was forcing everyone in his class to go.

"Iruka-sensei…Do we _have _to go? I don't want to waste my time for something like this." Naruto said in a bored toned with his head down. Iruka sweat dropped.

"Did you even hear me? Or listen to me for that matter. I _just _said that _every _one has to go. Well every one doesn't _have _to go. Its just that if they don't go, they're grade will be dropped down one letter grade. And for you, that would mean you would fail."

"EH!? So your telling me that I have to go to that stupid festival, or else I fail this class?" Naruto asked, Iruka now had his attention. The class snickered.

"That's right."

"So I just go. Do something to pass the time, wait until I midnight and I don't fail?"

"Naruto, it's not that easy." Shikamaru said. Who was currently sitting next to him half asleep. "You have to bring a date. Which means a girl, which sucks." The female majority of the class gained veins of anger in their head and glared at Shikamaru. Who luckily, fell asleep.

"This sucks…"

The bell rung. Which signified class was over. Naruto, being…well Naruto quickly ran out.

At home, once again, Naruto…being Naruto watched T.V.. He didn't have to find a date right away right?

"Hey, Naruto, I've been studying Earth for a while now, and I'm pretty sure what you've been doing is what Earthlings call…procrastination."

"Pro-what now?" War-Rock sweat dropped.

"Procrastination: When someone puts off something too hard, or rather too boring in their opinion." War-Rock explained with glasses appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh be quiet with your science nonsense."

"Its English."

"Oh whatever! And get rid of those glasses!"

"Keh, fine." War-Rock threw them off. They disappeared not a moment sooner. "By the way, what are you watching?"

'"This new show. Called…Mega Man Star Force. Apparently, this is the last episode." The song played the opening.

_Tobikau SHIGUNARU sore zore no kyou no nosete_

(The signals that fly about ride on each of their todays)

_Onaji shuuhassu kasane ai kimi to hanasu_

(Overlapping while I talk to you on the same frequency)

_Mayoi tamerai wo furikiri_

(Shake off your hesitation and bewilderment)

_So ko ni aru hazu no michi ho ikou_

(Because the path over there is the one we'll take!)

Miageru sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro

(The sky I look up at is made of the colors of the wishes piled up in my heart)

_Egaku yume no utsushi dasu _

(Beginning to project the dream I envisioned.)

_Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu e no chizu_

(I will surely one day, with this hand,)

_fureru asu e no chizu_

(touch the map leading toward tomorrow!)

_Tsuyoko takaku todokumade kagayaite_

(Shining strongly, highly. Until I reach it!)

"That opening sure sounds familiar…" Naruto said as he struck a thinking pose. But returned to slouching until the end of the episode.

"That blue FM-ian, he reminds me or someone. What kind of name is Omega-xis? Boo!"

"He kind of looks like me…" War-Rock said.

They stared at each other, then the T.V., then at each other again. They erupted into laughter.

"Haha, I doubt it! Hey! They're starting the next episode! The new series too!"

_Ugoki hajimeta arata na WAVE_

(A new wave has begun to move)

_Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni _

(Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage.)

_so ra no kanata ukabu basho no kioku_

(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky)

_kimi ma shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru_

(are now quietly, surely, being revived)

_atsui kuzuna (astui kuzuna)_

(Passionate bonds. (Passionate bonds))

_tsunagi awast (tsunagi awast )_

(Are linked together. (Are linked together))

_OOPARTS motome (tobidasu)_

(As we seek the OOparts (Rush towards them))

_TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki_

(Now is the time for Tribe On!)

_Katai kizuna (Katai kizuna)_

(Solid bonds. (Solid bonds)

_Tashikame ai (Tashikame ai)_

(Are tested together. (Are tested together))

_me wo tojiteite mo (Kanjite) _

(Even with your eyes closed, (Feel it))

_Shinji susumu chikara no kagiri mae e to_

(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)

"Don't you need to get a date soon?"

"Well, yeah. But that's not till like eight."

"Well it's seven thirty."

"What?!"

"Baka! you heard me. Now get going."

Naruto didn't respond, and he ran out the door, jumped off the ledge, landed on his feet, and ran.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50

After running, Naruto slowed down.

"Wait...how am I going to get a date within thirty minutes? Didn't you say you were a ladies man back on FM planet? What did you do?"

"Well when you have looks like this..." War-Rock said, showing off his body. Suddenly, a audience cheering occurred.

"Uh...okay?"

"Well, basically, you just have to bend...and twist the truth..."

"You mean lie right?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop. Followed by a sweat drop by War-Rock of his own.

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it."

"Well, does it work?"

"Of course!" War-Rock grinned as he reminisced on his teenage years.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

_Flashback_

"_Ano-sa Maya-chan. Did you hear I beat the FM king single handedly?" A younger looking War-Rock said._

"_No way! You did?" She asked, unbelievingly. Although there was a slight hint of sarcasm in her tone of voice._

_"Yep! So why don't we meet sometime?"_

_"Sure! But why don't you tell me more of how you beat the FM king?"_

_War-Rock nodded aggressively. He turned around, and he began to talk about something about his great experiences fighting the FM king. Meanwhile, Maya disappeared, and came back a second later with someone._

_"So, you beat the king single handedly?" War-Rock nodded grinning, still with his back to her. _

_"What would you do if he was here right now?" She asked in a innocent voice._

_"I'd do what I just did! Beat him up." War-Rock replied, until he felt something grab his shoulder. Slowly, he turned around to see the FM king._

_"What was that...?" He asked._

_"Uh...well you see..."_

_War-Rock was sent to the hospital within the next hour._

_Flashback end_

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

_Huh...maybe telling him to lie wasn't a great idea..._War-Rock thought with a sweatdrop. He turned to stop Naruto, but he was already long gone.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

_Attempt one_

Seeing a rather pretty girl on the street, he walked up to her.

"Hey." He said. She looked confused for a second, but nodded in reply.

"So...do you know? I'm ranked as a S rank ninja."

_Attempt two_

Seeing another girl, Naruto walked up to her and spoke a greeting, she greeted back.

"So...I know thousands of jutsus."

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

_Attempt two_

Naruto got pissed, he was beginning to think that the lying thing wasn't working so well.

"Maybe I should tell the truth! Yeah, that's it!"

Seeing once again, another girl, he walked up to her.

"I'm Rockman!"

She slapped him, and walked away.

"That was the truth that time!" Suddenly, War-Rock caught up to Naruto out of nowhere.

"Maybe that was a little straight forward, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess so. I guess lying isn't the best way to get girls here on Earth."

"Yeah..._that's _it."

"You got any other tips?"

"Definitely! Try being a nice guy! Girls _always _fall for the nice guys!"

"Yosh!" Naruto sped away.

"Wait...or was it the _bad _guys...? Oh well."

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

_Attempt four_

Seeing once again a different girl, he walked up to her.

"Good evening milady, how are you this evening?"

"Uh...good."

"That's nice. But what would _really _be good, if you would like to accompany me to the New Years celebration tonight."

She looks on with a blank face, and walks away.

"War-Rock! It didn't work!"

"Sorry sorry! I meant it was the _bad _guys who get the girls. So try being aggressive!"

"Well...alright." Naruto said before once again speeding away.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

_Attempt 5_

Seeing a rather busty girl on the streets about his age, he walked up to her trying to look the coolest he could.

"Hey babe, you, me, eight o' clock, New years celebration, tonight. What do you say?"

"No!" She slaps him, then walks away.

"Oh come on! War-Rock, how come they didn't work?"

"Well, they never _did _work for _me_."

"You should've told me..."

"Well...yeah..." Naruto sweat dropped. Naruto then looked at his DS clock. "Not much time."

"Maybe you should try one of your friends." War-Rock suggested.

"Psh that's such a...bad idea. Misora-chan is still mad from that Christmas incident, and Hinata is going with her sister, Sakura and Ino are...probably gonna do something with Sasuke, and I don't know anyone else!" Naruto cried. Then his stomach grolwed loudly.

"Hm, no use thinking over an empty stomach." Naruto said before walking into Ichiraku's that so happened to be behind Naruto. Naruto sat down, and ordered seven bowls of assorted ramen flavors.

War-Rock looked around curiously. He suddenly saw some fireworks blow up in the sky,

"Hey, Naruto, what are those?" War-Rock asked, indicating to the fireworks in the sky.

"Those are fireworks. And before you ask how they work, I'll tell you what I know." War-Rock nodded. "Okay, um...each fireworks thing is divided into three spaces, the bottom, the middle, and the top. Each one are filled with these things that trigger the fireworks when lit by fire, its that little thread thing that you light on fire by dynamites. Once the fuse is lit, it slowly dissolves the rest of the fuse, then the bottom part of the fireworks explode, but that's not just it, theres also fuses that get lit in the middle part after the bottom part explodes, the middle part explodes just as the bottom did, and the middle part does the same thing to the top part as the bottom did to the middle part. And you know the things I mentioned earlier that are triggered by the fuse? "War-Rock nodded. "Well there are also bigger ones that you can place in the various places of the bottom, middle, top or all of the above. By doing so, many little fireworks explode along with the main fireworks, thus making something much cooler. And you can even arrange them to be in different shapes, such as a circle. I probably didn't do a good job explaining, but do you get it?" Naruto asked.

"Uh...it goes boom?"

"...Sure. And another important fact I forgot to tell you, is something rather important." Naruto turned around, he saw Sasuke walking by.

_Hehe...nice, perfect timing,_ Naruto thought. Naruot grabbed Sasuke.

"This, this is a fag. He'll rape guys and you'll be scarred for life." Sasuke punched Naruto and walked off.

"Ow...Damn fag." Naruto returned to eating.

"Well, that made my day, I'm going to sleep."

"Wait! I still need help!"

"Fine I'll stay for a little longer."

Naruto saw Ayame bring up another bowl.

"Ayame-chan! I can't find a date for the New Years celebration!"

"Why do you need a date?"

"To put it simply, if I don't go, I'll fail! And I won't become a ninja!"

"Well do you know anyone your age that'll be willing to go out with you?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well think harder..." She said indicating towards herself.

"Nope, no clue." She hit her head.

"Me Naruto-kun! Me! I'm twelve years old! And I would be willing to go out with you!"

"Really?" Naruto put on a smile. :"Would you then?"

"No."

Naruto's face pulled a three-sixty and frowned.

"Why not? You said you would be willing to!"

"Well I am! It's just, that I don't get off working until nine."

"But I need a date when it starts!"

"Try finding someone who'll be willing to go out with you until nine."

"Fine! But I probably won't be able to!" Naruto finished his meal, and walked out of the stand, he then checked the DS clock.

"Holy hell! I only have ten minutes until the celebration starts!" Naruto said flailing his arms like a madman once again. "What am I gonna do War-Rock?!" War-Rock returned to the DS without a word. "Hey! Don't leave you bastard!"

No response.

"Damn! It's not like I can make a clone of myself...and...go..to..." If Naruto had his Bijuaru-Me on, he could've of saw the a light bulb appear on his head.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" One Naruto popped to the right of the original.

"Henge no Jutsu!" The clone cried. The Naruto clone turned into a average, yet cute looking girl.

"Yosh! Let's go!"

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

Naruto and clone just appeared by Iruka to let him know that he had a date, and since Naruto didn't need to attend the whole thing, he made his clone disappear, and climbed on the Hokage monument to look at the stars.

In no time, nine had already come.

"What the hell? Hasn't it only been a few minutes?" Naruto asked himself before checking the time. It was indeed close to nine. "Damn time..." Naruto then jumped off the hokage monument, waiting a few seconds, Naruto pulled out two kunai, turned around, and shoved kunai into the rocky wall and slowly stopped. Naruto jumped down since it was an appropriate height for a fall for a ninja. He looked at his kunai, the tips were all bent.

"Aw man, these kunai cost a fortune!" Naruto yelled, before throwing them away. he then began his way towards Ichiraku's.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

"So...are you ready yet?" Naruto called out. Ayame was currently getting ready. But she was taking a while. Naruto just sat on the railing just outside her room.

"No not yet."

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

"Now?"

"No Naruto-kun..." She replied a little annoyed.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

"How about now?"

"Naruto-kun! A girl takes her time in getting ready."

"Well yeah I know _that..._but it's already eleven! How much longer are you going to take?"

"I'm done!"

Naruto jumped inside her room to look at her. His jaw then dropped.

"What the hell! You're just wearing jeans and a shirt!" Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Indeed she was.

"Are you telling me it took you two hours just to put on that?!" She nodded. Naruto sweat dropped, then hung his head in defeat.

"Alright, let's just go." Naruto said before picking her up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Well duh, I'm jumping out the window. Normal people won't be able to safely land from how high you guys live." he explained before jumping out the window.

He could of sworn he heard a 'thud', but Naruto didn't bother. Naruto safely reached the ground and he then looked at Ayame. She was knocked out. Naruto's eyes started bulging out.

"What the hell! What happened?" Naruto looked around for an explanation, only to find, to his dismay, a cracked side of the wall of the window they had just passed through. he then felt a rather large bump on Ayame's head.

"Holy crap! I abused a women!" Naruto looked around in panic. Kids his age looked at him in envy. The scene _did _look rather odd. A twelve year old boy, carrying a twelve year old girl, that's unconscious.

"Ayame-chan...wake up..." He said as he shook her back and forth. But no use. Naruto then sensed something behind him, he quickly turned around, to see a cat hissing at him. Which caused him to drop Ayame on the ground.

"Oh crap..." Naruto bent down to check on her. She stirred in her unconsciousness.

"Naruto-baka! Why'd you drop me!?" She started pulling his hair for punishment.

"Ah! Gomen!" Naruto backed up and patted his head for good measure.

"Your just lucky that I didn't get anything on my outfit, or I'd have to change."

Naruto sweat dropped, that was lucky, it could of taken hours.

"Well let's just go, only thirty minutes before two thousand eight." Naruto grinned. Ayame nodded.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

Naruto and Ayame stood outside the crowd that everyone was in. Only a few more minutes until New Years, and everyone wanted to be part of the chanting.

And before anyone knew it, the chanting started.

"10!"

"Ayame-chan, come with me." He said picking her up and carrying her bridal style once again. Naruto then jumped off of rooftops, to et on top of the Hokage monument. Once on top of the Yondaime's head, he set her down, and stared at the sky.

Ayame was about to question why she had been brought up top the monument, but she heard the chanting come to an end as fireworks were blasted into the sky.

It was absolutely beautiful, and where they were standing, it was as if the fireworks were merely inches away from them.

Ayame looked up at Naruto to see he had a small smile on his face.

At that moment, he looked really mature for a second. Which caused her to slightly blush. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto started acting childish a second later, the moment would've been kind of romantic.

Naruto then turned around, he still had that smile on. He held out his hand for her, Ayame looked confused, but grabbed his hand, and stood up.

They both stared at the fireworks for the next few minutes...

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 501

_Next morning..._

"Oh boy! Two thousand eight baby!" Naruto screamed to the heavens while being on his rooftop.

War-Rock came out of the DS. "Hey Naruto, I read that everyone makes a New Year's resolution at the beginning of each year. Since I don't need one, since I'm still settling into this planet, why don't you make one?"

"A new Year's resolution huh?" Naruto hung his head down, which caused his eyes to be overshadowed by his hair, Naruto then thought for a few seconds, and came up with an idea.

"My New Year's resolution is to..." Naruto brought his head up and looked at the sky.

"To protect everyone I care about!"

**A/N**: Wow I suck. I started writing this on January first, and finished on March first. (Although I'm releasing it on March second...which so happens to be right now...for me...) But better late then never right?

Shouri: No! No! You should never leave a story dead! No!

Shouri no Hana proceeds to beat Hourou.

And yes, I know it;s only 4000 words, but yeah I just wanted to finish this, but now my whole story is 30,000 words! Since I wanted each of my chapters to be 6000 words each, its basically the same right? No? ...

Well I know this is late, but happy 2008! It's a voting year! We're gonna have fun! Throw parties! Crap like that!

Don't worry, I have the next chapter idea in mind, and I'll try to update more so don't worry.

For now...see ya!


End file.
